MY FAMILY
by kimRyan2124
Summary: Kebahagiaan tidak diukur seberapa kayanya orang. Belum tentu dengan banyak harta akan membuat orang bahagia. YUNJAE/YEWOOK. GS FOR JAEJOONG
1. Chapter 1

**MY FAMILY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KIM RYEOWOOK**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO **

**YESUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kebahagiaan tidak diukur seberapa kayanya orang. Belum tentu dengan banyak harta akan membuat orang bahagia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mianhae, aku pergi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua ini Yun. Aku sudah bersabar selama ini, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Semua yang aku lakukan tidak pernah benar dimata keluargamu. Aku menyerah untuk bersamamu Yunnie. **_

_**Jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak berada di Seoul. aku memilih pergi demi kita bersama dan demi keluargamu yang tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai menantu di rumah ini. Selamat tingal Jung Yunho. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu untuk selamanya.**_

_**Saranghae**_

_**Jung Jaejoong.**_

Yunho meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Hatinya terasa sakit begitu membaca surat yang ditinggalkan sang istri di meja samping tempat tidur. Apakah harus seperti ini akhirnya? Apakah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk bisa bersama lagi dengan Jaejoong? Jaejoong sudah mencoba untuk bertahan dan bersabar untuk menghadapi sikap keluarganya selama ini. Apakah ini titik dimana Jaejoong sudah lelah berharap untuk diterima sebagia menantu di rumah ini?

"Boo, kenapa harus seperti ini," lirih Yunho dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Biarlah dia menangisi nasibnya saat ini.

PLUKK

Sebuah benda berwarna putih tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tempat tidur membuat Yunho sedikit mengernyitkan kening saat melihat benda yang berwarna putih itu. Namun seketika itu kedua mata kecilnya membulat saat melihat tanda yang ada di benda yang tak lain adalah test peck. Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas garis yang ada pada test peck tersebut.

"Bahkan kau tidak memberitahu keberadaannya Boo," Yunho terlihat frustasi sekarang. Kemana dia harus mencari Jaejoong sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang yeoja tengah turun dari bus yang di tumpanginya dari Seoul dengan tujuan Busan. Diusapnya perut datarnya dengan sayang. Senyum tak pernah lepas di bibirmya saat ini.

"Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru di tempat ini baby. Kita akan bahagia tanpa gangguan mereka. Kita akan memulai dari awal lagi." Ucapnya sembari mengusap perutnya tanpa henti. Diseretnya koper miliknya yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Semoga kau bahagaia di sana Yun," Yeoja itu menatap langit diatasnya. Disatu sisi dirinya merasa sangat terluka karena meninggalkan tempat asalnya. Namun, jika tidak begini, hidupnya akan semakin menderita. Tekanan-tekanan yang didapatnya membuatnya tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sehingga dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi, mengalah pada takdir yang kejam padanya saat ini. Meninggalkan suaminya yang sangat dicintainya. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya bersemangat kali ini. Karena kini didalam perutnya tengah tumbuh janin yang akan menjadi bayi hasil buah cinta keduanya.

"Tuhan, semoga keputusanku ini tepat,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**17 tahun kemudian...**

.

.

"Kim Ryeowook bangun, ini sudah jam berapa? Apa kau ingin terlambat lagi ke sekolah hah!," terriakan kini menggema di rumah bis dibilang cukup besar itu. Membuat beberapa maid hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat ini. Apakah majikannya itu tidak bisa jika tidak berteriak setiap pagi.

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook cepat kau bangun anak nakal," terlihat seorang yeoja tengah menarik gumpalan selimut di hadapannya dengan ganasnya.

"Ummaaa," teriakan terdengar di dalam gumpalan selimut tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak mau bangun, jangan harap umma akan membelikanmu ponsel keluaran terbaru di Jepang nanti,"

SREET

Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja yang tadi berada di dalam gumpalan selimut itu keluar dengan wajah ditekuk.

"umma sudah janji membelikannya," rajuknya. Yeoja yang dipanggilnya umma itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kka, cepat mandi. Jangan sampai kau terlambat sekolah lagi," sang umma menarik Ryeowook untuk bangun dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Dalam sepuluh menit kau belum selesai, umma akan memandikanmu," ancam sang umma.

"UMMAAA!," teriak Ryeowook. Sang umma yang diketahui bernama Jaejoong itu terkikik geli. Tidak ingin anaknya kesal, Jaejoong memilih keluar dari kamar sang putra.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak itu," Jaejoong bergegas menuju lantai bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga, Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan tersenyum melihat Ryeowook sudah siap dengan seragamnya saat ini.

"Pagi umma,"

CHUP

Ryeowook mengecup pipi kanan Jaejoong.

"Hari ini umma akan ke Jepang, kau jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak selama umma tidak ada," ucap Jaejoong. Ryeowook sedikit menyeringai tipis.

"Jangan menyeringai, kau pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu selama umma tidak ada bukan," Ryeowook menatap horor Jaejoong. Bagaimana ummanya bisa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"A-aniyo umma,"

"Cepat makan sarapanmu, Mr. Jang sudah menunggu untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah," titah Jaejoong. Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Selanjutnya mereka menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang tanpa suara selain piring dan sendok yang beradu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Jaejoong mengantar Ryeowook hingga pintu depan rumah dimana supir pribadi Ryeowook sudah menunggu.

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu ne. Dan jangan lupa oleh-oleh dari Jepang ne," pamit Ryeowook begitu dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ingat, belajar yang benar di sekolah," Jaejoong melambaikan tangan begitu mobil Ryeowook mulai berjalan. Tak berapa lama mobil yang ditumpangi Ryeowook sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hah, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap," Jaejoong memutuskan masuk kedalam rumah untuk bersiap berangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di Seoul...**

"Bagaimana, apakah ada kabar?" Yunho tengah menatap suruhannya saat ini.

"Maaf tuan, kami sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan namun kami tidak bisa menemukannya," jawab suruhan Yunho.

"APA?" Yunho sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Dirinya sangat kesal karena sekali lagi orang suruhannya belum bisa menemukan tanda-tanda istri dan anaknya.

"Kemungkinan yang terjadi yang saya dapat, istri anda sudah pergi ke luar negeri saat itu." Orang terserbut angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu, kau periksa daftar keluar masuk bandara selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Jangan sampai terlewatkan sama sekali," perintah Yunho.

"Baik tuan,"

"Kau boleh pergi," orang suruhan Yunho segera undur diri.

Yunho masih terpaku dalam duduknya saat ini. Entah cara apa lagi untuk bisa menemukan anak dan istrinya sekarang. Bahkan ini sudah tujuh belas tahun sejak kepergian sang istri.

"Boo, kau ada dimana sayang?" lirih Yunho menatap foto yang ada di meja kerjanya saat ini. Foto pernikahan Yunho dengan Jaejoong delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Di dalam foto itu keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang. Bahkan bisa dibilang rumah tangganya kini hancur berantakan gara-gara keluarganya.

CEKLEK

"Oppa," seorang yeoja tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" nada bicara Yunho terlihat dingin.

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku mengunjungi calon suamiku sendiri," jawab yeoja itu enteng.

"Siapa yang kau sebut calon suami?" sindir Yunho.

"Tentu saja kau oppa,"

"Apakah aku pernah menyetujuinya, apakah aku pernah berkata iya. Apa laki-laki yang sudah beristri kau jadikan calon suami. Apa otakmu itu sudah rusak menyetujui petunangan dengan pria yang sudah menikah. Cih, kau memang sama dengan keluargaku." Cecar Yunho membuat yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oppa," lirihnya.

"Dengar nona Kwon Yuri, aku tidak pernah setuju dengan pertunangan ini. Dan satu hal perlu kau ingat, aku akan tetap setiap pada istriku." Tegas Yunho.

"Oppa, tidak bisakah kau melupakan orang yang sudah mencampakanmu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari dia mencintaimu. Aku selalu ada di sisimu setiap saat. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja." Yuri terlihat mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya saat ini.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan. Dan bukan dia yang mencampakanku, tapi keluargakulah yang memaksanya berbuat seperti ini. Bahkan mereka tanpa merasa bersalah dan tanpa malunya menjodohkanmu denganku yang sudah menikah. Mereka terlalu memandang derajat sebagai ukuran pantas tidaknya orang berhubungan dengan keluarga ini. Dan aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku saja." jelas Yunho yang sudah merendahkan suaranya.

"Tapi oppa aku mencintaimu, apakah tidak bisa kita mencobanya. Bukankah dia juga tidak akan kembali padamu." Mohon Yuri.

"Maaf Yuri-ya, aku tidak bisa. Aku masih menunggu dimana saat mereka kembali padaku." Yunho menatap keluar jendela.

"Tapi ini sudah tujuh belas tahun oppa, dia pasti sudah menemukan penggantimu."

"Tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan penggantiku. Dan aku yakin kami pasti akan berkumpul kembali suatu saat bersama anak kami." Yunho terlihat tersenyum membayangkan sesuatu.

Sepertinya kali ini Yuri harus benar-benar menyerah, bahkan sebelum mendapatkan hati Yunho dirinya sudah kalah oleh seorang Jung Jaejoong istri Yunho. Bahkan selama tujuh belas tahun ini usahanya tidak pernah berhasil untuk mengambil hati Yunho. Namja itu terlalu setia untuk menunggu Jaejoong kembali yang tidak tahu kapan datangnya.

"Semoga oppa cepat menemukan istri dan anak oppa. Aku pergi," Yuri memilih pergi daripada harus merasakan sakit setiap kali bertemu dengan Yunho. Dirinya menyerah kalah untuk kesetiaan Yunho yang masih menunggu kembalinya keluarga kecil mereka.

"Semoga kau menemukan orang yang lebih dariku Yuri-ya," ucap Yunho tulus.

"Ne oppa," angguk Yuri sembari tersenyum. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini saja. dianggap adik sudah cukup bagi Yuri untuk bisa merasakan perhatian dari Yunho selama ini. Yuri tersenyummeninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terlihat berjalan gontai saat ini, bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Namun sepertinya Ryeowook baru beranjak dari kelasnya sekarang, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Yang pasti saat ini remaja tujuh belas tahun itu tengah memikirkan nasib ibunya.

"Wookie," seseorang memanggil Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Orang tersebut tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menunggunya.

"Yesung hyung," Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, ummamu sudah menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu selama dia di Jepang." Yesung mengacak rambut dark brown Ryeowook.

"Aish, hyung menyebalkan," Ryeowook mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang diacak oleh Yesung barusan.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang." Yesung merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan menuntunnya menuju mobil yang diparkirnya di depan sekolah Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kita makan dulu ne," tawar Ryeowook. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat lapar saat ini.

"Kau ini, baiklah kita makan di cafemu saja ne," tawar Yesung.

"Terserah hyung saja, bilang saja mau gratisan," ejek Ryeowook.

"Hyung belum gajian,'Yesung beralasan.

"Kenapa hyung mau bekerja dengan umma?" tanya Ryeowook.

"memangnya kenapa, bukankah kau senang jika aku bekerja dengan ummamu. Kau tidak sendirian lagi di rumah." Jawab Yesung.

"Bukan begitu juga hyung. Maksudku bukankah hyung memiliki gelar sarjana. Tapi kenapa hyung mau menjadi bawahan umma. Bukankah hyung bisa mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari jabatan hyung sekarang."

"Entahlah, hyung merasa sangat nyaman dengan pekerjaan hyung sekarang. Lagi pula bekerja dengan ummamu tidak banyak menguras tenaga. Hyung hanya datang saat ada rapat saja, lagi pula hyung tidak berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan lain." Yesung terlihat masih fokus dengan jalan di depannya.

"Semalam aku mendengar umma menangis lagi," Ryeowook terlihat menundukan kepalanya saat ini. Yesung sesekali melirik ke arah Ryeowook.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Yesung.

"Aniyo," Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala.

"Umma selalu menangis sambil memandang sebuah foto yang disimpan umma selama ini. Bahkan tidak hanya semalam saja aku mendengar umma menangis. Sering kali aku melihat umma terlihat melamun saat sendirian. Kadang kali umma juga suka mengigau dalam tidurnya memanggil seseorang yang tidak kukenal." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan appamu Wook-ah?" tanya Yesung.

"Kata umma appa sudah punya kehidupan lain dan sudah bahagia. Dulu aku pernah bertanya tentang appa, tapi umma selalu menjawab kami sudah bahagia tanpa appa. Tapi aku selalu melihat umma menangis di malam hari. Meski pun umma sangat galak, tapi dia sangat sayang padaku. Apa pun yang aku inginkan selalu dia berikan." Yesung masih menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa mau menyela perkataan Ryeowook.

"Dulu, sebelum usaha umma sukses dan menjadi besar seperti ini kami bisa dibilang sangat miskin. Bahkan untuk makan pun umma harus bekerja seharian untuk bisa makan. Umma bekerja membanting tulang untuk kehidupan kami tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang mencemooh kami saat ini. Umma yang hamil tanpa suami, dan aku yang lahir tanpa appa. Tapi umma selalu berkata jika kebahagiaan tidak diukur dari seberapa harta yang kau punya. Kebahagiaan tidak bisa diukur lengkap tidaknya sebuah keluarga yang kita miliki. Tapi kebahagiaan akan terasa saat satu sama lain saling menyayangi dan saling membutuhkan. Kebahagiaan akan terasa saat satu sama salin saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing." Ryeowook terlihat mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi Jaejoong ahjumma ne," Yesung mengusap air mata Ryeowook yang mulai membasahi wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku sangat menyayangi umma, aku hanya ingin membuat umma bahagia dalam hidupnya. Meski pun umma selalu tersenyum padaku dan semua orang. Tapi kadang aku melihat ada luka dimata umma. Mata umma menyorotkan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam pada seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Hyung aku tidak bisa melihat umma selalu meneteskan air matanya. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama umma. Hanya umma yang aku miliki sekarang. Jika memang appa sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang, aku tidak apa-apa. Yang aku inginkan hanya selalu membuat umma tersenyum tanpa ada beban yang harus ditanggungnya. Aku ingin melihat umma tersenyum dari hatinya yang terdalam. Bukan senyum yang biasa dia berikan." Ryeowook masih meneteskan air matanya saat ini. Hatinya terlalu banyak menanggung banyak beban selama ini. Dan hanya Yesunglah tempat berkeluh kesahnya selama ini semenjak Jaejoong mempekerjakannya sebagai asistennya.

"Bagaimana kalau mencari siapa sebenarnya appa kandungmu Wook-ah?" Yesung mulai berbicara.

"A-apa maksud hyung?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Kita cari tahu kenapa umma dan appamu tidak lagi bersama sekarang. Kita bisa mencarinya melalui foto yang dimiliki ummamu kan?" usul Yesung.

"Tapi umma selalu membawa dompetnya, bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan foto appa jika seperti ini," Ryeowook terlihat sedikit pesimis.

"Sebenarnya di ruang kerja ummamu di kantor ada sebuah foto yang menutupi foto dibelakangnya." Celetuk Yesung.

"Maksud hyung?" Ryeowook penasaran.

"Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong ahjumma melepas foto yang ada di pigura di ruang kerjanya. Aku pikir ahjumma akan mengganti foto kalian karena bosan. Tapi, saat aku perhatikan ahjumma mengusap sebuah foto yang ternyata ditutupi oleh foto yang yang lain., mungkin ini akan bisa menjadi petunjuk siapa appamu sebenarnya." Jelas Yesung.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kantor umma saja untuk melihat foto itu hyung," Ryeowook sepertinya kini mulai bersemangat.

"Lalu bagaimana makan siangnya Wookie?" Yesung seolah ingat dengan rencana untuk makan gratis di cafe milik keluarganya.

"masalah makan siang hyung tenang saja, yang penting kita lihat dulu foto siapa yang ada di ruang kerja umma."

"Tapi Wookie hyung lapar sekali." Yesung memelas.

"Kita ke kantor umma, untuk makan siang hyung delivery saja ke cafe. Gampangkan." Celetuk Ryeowook.

"Kau benar juga Wook," kadang kala Yesung bisa berpikir benar, kadang juga sedikit lelet.

"Kalua begitu kita ke kantor umma hyung, ppaliya," Ryeowook bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yesung segera melajukan mobilnya yang sempat dia pinggirkan tadi. Mereka segera bergegas menuju J&R Group perusahaan yang Jaejoong dirikan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu yang kini cukup sukses di Busan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat memsuki rumah mewahnya dengan lesu. Pekerjaannya hari ini sangat banyak. Banyak laporan yang masih perlu direvisi lagi, sehingga dirinya harus memeriksa ulang semua laporan tersebut. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dirinya ingin segera berendam dengan air hangat untuk melemaskan ototnya yang terlihat tegang dan kaku. Apalagi pertemuannya dengan Yuri tadi siang, membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"Jung Yunho apa yang kau katakan pada Yuri sehingga dia membatalkan pertunangannya hah!" sebuah suara menghentikan kaki Yunho yang akan menaiki tangga. Namun raut wajah datarlah yang kini Yunho perlihatkan.

"Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa," jawab Yunho tenang.

"Tidak bicara katamu, kau membuat Yuri menangis dan memutuskan pertunangan ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan hah!" kini bentakanlah yang didengar Yunho.

"Mrs. Jung yang terhormat, apakah anda sadar jika orang yang anda tunangkan dengan Yuri sudah menikah. Apakah anda sadar, jika orang tersbut tidak bisa dengan mudahnya berhubungan dengan yeoja lain. Apakah anda sadar itu," ucap Yunho terkesan menyudutkan.

"Jadi kau masih mengharapkan yeoja miskin yang tidak tahu diri itu Jung Yunho," Mrs. Jung kini terlihat mulai tersulut emosi.

"Memangnya kenapa aku masih menunggunya? Bukankah anda yang membuat semua ini terjadi. anda sendiri yang membuat rumah tangga anak anda sendiri hancur berantakan. Anda sendiri yang membuat anak anda tidak bisa melihat anak dan istrinya selama tujuh belas tahun. Apa itu masih kurang, sehingga anda ingin menjodohkan anak anda yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri," Yunho terlihat masih menyudutkan ummanya sendiri.

"kau berani membentak ummamu sendiri eoh," Mrs. Jung tidak terima.

"Baik, jika itu yang anda inginkan. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak anda satu-satunya sekarang," yunho membalik tubuhnya.

"Jung Yunho, jika selangkah lagi kau berani meninggalkan rumah ini. Jangan harap kau bisa kembali lagi ke rumah ini selamanya," ancam Mrs. Jung. Tapi sepertinya Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kelakuan ummanya itu.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan semua yang ada di rumah ini, silahkan jika anda ingin menghapus namaku di daftar keluarga. Aku sama sekali tidak perduli." Yunho terlihat mantap melangkah untuk meninggalkan rumah yang sudah seperti neraka.

Mrs. Jung menatap kepergian sang putra satu-satunya itu dengan berbagai perasaan. Marah, sedih, kesal, kecewa semua menjadi satu saat ini. Apa salahnya jika dirinya menginginkan seorang menantu yang sederajat dengannya. Apa salahnya jika dia menginginkan menantu yang bisa dia tunjukan kepada teman-temannya. Tapi tahukah kau Mrs. Jung, yang menjalani pernikahan itu bukan anda, melainkan putra anda. Jadi dia punya hak untuk memilih siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Bukan anda membuat rumah tangga anak anda hancur berantakan seperti sekarang ini.

Suara deru mobil terdengar menjauh dari rumah tersebut. Menandakan Yunho benar-benar pergi dari rumah yang selama ini ditinggalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil memegang sebuat foto ditangannya saat ini. Sebuah foto yang disimpan ummanya dibalik foto dirinya bersama sang umma. Ryeowook masih terus memperhatikan foto lama tersebut. Di dalam foto itu Ryeowook dapat melihat betapa bahagianya sang umma saat seorang namja yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang sambil mencium pipi kiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengenakan gaun pengantin sederhana terlihat sangat cantik di dalam foto tersebut. Ryeowook dapat melihat tawa lepas dari Jaejoong dalam foto tersebut. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sekarang.

"Umma, apakah ini orang yang selalu membuatmu menangis setiap malam?" gumam Ryeowook yang dengan seksama memperhatikan wajah sosok namja yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Ryeowook sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu saat ini.

"Apakah kau bisa membuat ummaku bahagia tuan?" Ryeowook berbicara dengan foto yang ada di tangannya seperti orang gila. Hawa dingin yang mulai merambat naik tidak dirasakannya saat ini. Pikirannya saat ini sangat kacau saat mengetahui sesuatu yang disembunyikan ummanya darinya. Apa ummanya tidak ingin dirinya tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Atau apakah ummanya terlalu terluka jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya. Apakah Jaejoong tidak ingin dirinya merasakan yang namanya sakit hati jika tahu semuanya. Hal ini membuat Ryeowook semakin bingung dan penasaran. Sepertinya ingin sekali mencari tahu masa lalu sang umma melalui foto yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Umma, aku akan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu," ujar Ryeowook mantap. Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan mencari informasi tentang kehidupan ummanya di masa lalu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yunho memilih untuk tidak datang ke kantor, dirinya sedikit malas untuk bekerja hari ini. Mengingat semalam dirinya bertengkar dengan ummanya dengan masalah yang selalu sama setiap saat. Dirinya merasa lelah jika selalu berdebat dengan ummanya. Apakah tidak cukup dengan perginya Jaejoong dari rumah. Apakah ummanya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali atas kepergian ummanya terlihat sangat puas saat tahu Jaejoong memilih pergi dari rumah tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Saat ini Yunho memilih untuk sedikit mencai ketenangan agar beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang. Dirinya memilih taman yang biasa dikunjunginya dengan Jaejoong sewaktu mereka pacaran dulu. Dirinya ingin mengenang masa-masa dirinya saat berpacaran dengan Jaejoong dulu. Rasanya sangat bahagia waktu itu. Wajah cantik Jaejoong selalu terngiang diingatan Yunho selama ini. Bahkan wajah tertawa Jaejoong selalu bisa membuat Yunho tersenyum. Seandainya dirinya tahu dimana Jaejoong berada sekarang, sudah pasti Yunho akan menjeput Jaejoong saat itu juga. Dan Yunho akan memaksa Jaejoong jika istrinya itu menolak. Sayangnya Yunho sampai sekarang masih belum menemukan sang istri dan anaknya yang belum diketahui Yunho jenis kelaminnya namja atau kehidupan mereka sekarang, Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu. Apakah mereka bisa makan atau tidak, apakah mereka bisa makan atau tidak saat ini. Yunho terus memikirkannya selama ini.

"Boo, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" lirih Yunho entah pada siapa. Yang pasti namja yang kini berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun itu sangat menrindukan istrinya selama ini. Yunho terus memperhatikan beberapa pengunjung taman yang sepertinya didominasi oleh anak-anak muda atau anak-anak sekolah yang baru pulang sekolah. Mungkin jika sekarang dirinya bersama Jaejoong Yunho akan selalu mengantar jemput anak mereka ke sekolah. Akan selalu membantu anaknya dalam belajar.

"Hah, apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi Boo. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemukan kalian," lirih Yunho. Menatap langit biru yang membentang luas diatasnya. Apakah masih ada harapan untuknya kembali pada anak dan istrinya. Yunho selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar dirinya dipertemukan kembali dengan keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu seperti biasa Yesung mendapat tugas untuk menjeput Ryeowook di sekolahnya seperti biasa. Namun untuk hari, Yesung terlihat membawa beberapa kertas di mobilnya saat ini. Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook berjalan di kerumunan beberapa murid sekolahnya saat ini. Memang di sekolah Ryeowook tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-temannya. Dirinya lebih menutup diri di lingkungan sekolahnya mengingat bagaimana perlakuan orang-orang dulu terhadap dirinya dan Jaejoong. Masih teringat jelas diingatannya berbagai cemoohan yang dilontarkan para tetangganya dulu. Dan Yesung yang pertama kali bisa menjadi teman Ryeowook saat itu.

"Wookie," Yesung melambaikan tangannya memanggil Ryeowook.

"Hyung," Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung yang tengah bersandar di mobilnya saat ini.

"Ada yang ingin hyung tunjukan padamu," ucvap Yesung.

"Apa itu?" Ryeowook penasaran.

"Masuklah dulu, kita akan membahasnya di cafemu saja." suruh Yesung. ryeowook memilih untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Yesung. Setelahnya Yesung mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Ryeowook.

Sekitar dua puluh menit mereka akhir sampai di Ballons cafe. Sebuah cafe yang dibuka Jaejoong untuk Ryeowook agar Ryeowook bisa belajar mandiri sejak satu tahun yang lalu yang merupakan salah satu kado ulang tahun dari Jaejoong. Mereka memilih duduk di meja di sudut cafe yang menghadap keluar dengan jendela kaca yang sangat besar.

"Ini bacalah," Yesung menyodorkan sebuah map pada Ryeowook sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang..

"Apa ini?" Ryeowook menerima map tersebut dan membukanya.

"Itu adalah informasi tentang orang yang ada di foto bersama Jaejoong ahjumma." Jwab Yesung. dilihatnya Ryeowook terlihat antusias mendengarnya. Ryeowook membaca kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya saat ini dengan seksama. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius kali ini. Mencoba untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang orang tersebut.

"hyung, di sini tertulis jika Jung Yunho sudah menikah sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Di sini juga dituliskan jika saat ini istri Jung Yunho tengah ada di luar negeri." Ryeowook membacakan tulisan tersebut.

"Apakah sebelum dia menikah dengan istrinya itu dia pernah menikah dengan umma?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang aku baca dia hanya menikah sekali saja. bahkan tidak ada keterangan dia pernah bercerai dan menikah lagi."

"Hyung apa mungkin yang dimaksud dalam artikel ini adalah umma?" Ryeowook terlihat bersemangat sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Kita perlu memastikannya apakah artikel ini benar atau tidak. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada kita Wookie." Yesung terlihat tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook.

"Maksud hyung?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, sebuah perusahaan dari Seoul ingin berinvestasi di Busan. Mereka ingin membuka sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di sini. Dan kebetulan perusahaan itu tengah mengajukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita. Dan kau tahu, perusahaan yang mengajukan kerjasama itu?" jelas dan tanya Yesung. tapi hanya gelengan yang diberikan Ryeowook saat ini.

"Perusahaan itu adalah Jung's Corps, perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang Jung Yunho." Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, meeting akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Ahjumma sudah memberikan wewenang padaku untuk mengurus semua yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan saat ini. Dan sepertinya ummamu tidak tahu menahu tentang kerjasma ini. Dan tugasmu adalah mencoba mencari tahu tentang Jung Yunho saat dia datang nanti." Ujar Yesung.

"Tapi aku takut ketahuan hyung," Ryeowook terlihat sedikit takut kali ini.

"Ini demi ummamu Wookie-ah," bujuk Yesung.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba. Lagi pula umma sudah jarang datang untuk meeting perusahaankan hyung."

"Ne, semuanya sudah diserahkan pada hyung." Angguk Yesung.

"Baiklah, dan berharap saja umma tidak curiga dengan rencana ini," harap Ryeowook.

"Semoga saja," Yesung kini tengah menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Yesung yang tidak sesuai dengan usianya yang sudah dua puluh tiga tahun sekarang. Kadang sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil.

'Umma, aku akan mencari tahu kenapa umma dan Jung Yunho berpisah,'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat sibuk dengan beberpa dokumennya saat ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk," suruh Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan dokumennya.

"Yun," sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya saat ini.

"Appa," Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepas kacamata bacanya.

"Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini. Ummamu mencarimu kemana-mana?" tanya Mr. Jung yang sudah mendudukan diri di sofa ruangan Yunho saat ini.

"hanya menenangkan pikiran saja." jawab Yunho asal.

"Appa tahu apa yang dilakukan ummamu itu salah. Appa tahu jika kau masih terus mencari Jaejoong selama ini." Yunho mendongakan kepala mendengar penuturan Mr. Jung saat ini.

"Darimana appa tahu?" Yunho memicingkan kedua matanya curiga.

"Appa juga mencarinya selama ini," jawab Mr. Jung tenang.

"Maksud appa?" Yunho tidak mengrti.

"Bagaimana pun Jaejoong tetaplah menantu keluarga Jung. Appa juga sangat marah saat tahu Jaejoong pergi dalam keadaan hamil malam itu karena ulah ummamu yang sudah sangat keterlaluan waktu itu. Tapi ummamu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu dan Jaejoong. Yang dipikirkannya hanya nama baik keluarga dan martabat keluarga." Yunho hanya bisa mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya itu.

Memang hanya ayahnyalah yanga mau menerima Jaejoong sebagai menantu di keluarga Jung. Bahkan seluruh keleurga Jung mendokong ummanya untuk memusuhi Jaejoong selama ini hanya karena yatim piatu dan orang miskin.

"Apa appa sudah menemukan petunjuk?" tanya Yunho ingin tahu.

"Petunjuk yang ap miliki masih belum pasti. Ada yang bilang Jaejoong masih ada di negara ini. Ada juga yang bilang dia meninggal setelah melahirkan anak kalian. Tapi yang pasti, appa yakin jika Jaejoong masih ada di negara ini dan ada di suatu tempat yang mungkin tidak kita duga. Yang pasti kita harus terus mencari petunjuk untuk menemukannya." Ujar Rm. Jung yang mendapat anggukan dari Yunho. Dan sepertinya pencariannya mungkin akan semakin mudah dengan bantuan Mr. Jung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja terlihat keluar dari bandara dengan menyeret koper merah yang tidak terlalu besar. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat anggun dengan kacamata hitam yang menututpi kedua mata bulatnya saat ini. Yeoja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu terlihat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya saat ini. Sedikit berdecak karena jemputannya belum datang.

"Aish, awas saja kalau anak itu tidak datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Akan kupotong gajinya nanti,' gerutunya tidak jelas untuk siapa.

"Ahjumma, mian aku terlambat," Yesung telihat terengah-engah saat ini. Menunduk memegangi lututnya karenaa harus berlari dari tempat parkir membuatnya sedikit susah bernapas.

"Ck, kau ini selalu saja," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, aku ingin segera istirahat. Perjalanan ini sangat melelahkan." Jaejoong melenggang meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mengatur napasnya setelah berlari tadi. Diambilnya koper milik Jaejoong yang ditinggalkan oleh atasannya itu.

"Hah," Yesung menghela napas sejenak untuk menormalkan pernapasannya. Setelahnya dia segera menyusul Jaejoong keluar dari bandara..

.

.

.

"Apaa anak itu berulah selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak ahjumma, Ryeowookie selalu bersamaku selama ahjumma tidak ada." Jawab Yesung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hah, anak itu padahal aku hanya pergi selama tiga hari. Tapi jika tidak melihat wajahnya saja bisa membuatku merindukannya." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Meski pun kadang keduanya selalu berdebat, tapi hal itulah yang selalu membuat mereka merindukan satu sama lain. Mungkin Jaejoong sering bepergian semenjak bisnisnya semakin besar. Namun yang pasti, yeoja yang kini menginjak usia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangnya itu. Seberat apa pun usahanya untuk mebahagiakan Ryeowook, akan Jaejoong lakukan. Karena hanya Ryeowook yang dia milik sekarang.

Yesung memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang tengah diterpa angin dari luar mobil saat ini. Terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajah cantik itu. Yesung sangat mengagumi sosok yeoja yang ada disampingnya itu. Yeoja yang sangat berjasa dalam kehidupannya sekarang. Yeoja yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Yeoja yang sudah mengangkatnya masuk kedalam keluarganya, menjadikannya bagian dari keluarga Jaejoong sendiri..

"Oh ya ahjumma, ada sebuah perusahaan dari Seoul yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kita untuk membuka sebuah mall di Busan. Bagaimana menurut ahjumma?" Yesung mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Jika kerjasama ini baik untuk perusahaan, ahjumma serahkan semuanya padamu. Lagi pula sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu Yesungie. Aku sudah memberikan wewenang untuk mengambil keputusan jika berhubungan dengan kemajuan perussahaan ini. Sekarang aku hanya akan ada di balik layar saja. dan untuk sementara, kau yang akan memimpin perusahaan sebelum Wookie mampu ntuk meimpin perusahaan ini kelak." Putus Jaejoong. Yesung hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah ahjumma, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk J&R Group."

"Ne lakukanlah dengan baik." Jaejoong kembali menatap keluar jendela lagi.

'Semoga rencana ini bisa membuat ahjumma bahagia,' doa Yesung dalam hati.

Tak terasa mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah masuk kesebuah rumah mewah dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut.

"Selamat datang nyonya," supir yang tadi mengemudikan mobil segera membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih Park ahjussi," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada sang supir.

"Sama-sama nyonya, silahkan tuan muda," kini sang supir menuju membungkuk pada Yesung yang keluar dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Ne ahjussi, terima kasih," Yesung segera mengekor Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah mewah tersebut.

"UMMAAAA," sebuah lengkingan terdengar didalam rumah tersebut. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit menutup telinganya saat mendengarnya.

"Yak, bisakah tidak berteriak di dalam rumah hah,"

PLAK

Dengan sayangnya Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Ryeowook yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Umma sakit," Ryeowook mengusap kepalanya bekas usapan sayang Jaejoong barusan.

"Siapa suruh berteriak seperti itu," omel Jaejoong.

"Umma bogoshippo," tanpa merasa bersalah Ryeowook segera menghambur kepelukan Jaejoong saat ini. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Nado Wookie-ah, umma juga merindukanmu. Kau tidak membuat ulahkan selama umma pergi?"

"Aniyo," Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Karena uri Ryeowookie tidak berbuat ulah selama umma pergi. Jadi umma belikan Wookie ini," Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Ryeowook.

"Waah, ponsel keluaran terbaru. Gomawo umma," girang Ryeowook saat menerima oleh-oleh dari Jaejoong.

"Ne sama-sama, umma ke kamar dulu." Jaejoong segera menaaiki tangga ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat. Perjalanan dari Jepang membuatnya sangat lelah kali ini.

'Umma, aku pasti akan mengembalikan kebahagiaan umma,' Ryeowook menatap punggung Jaejoong yang mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sanjangnim, J&R Group setuju dengan proposal kerjasama kita. Meeting akan dilakukan di Busan minggu depan." Sekertaris Yunho membacakan beberapa jadwal yang akan dilakukan Yunho.

"Bisakah kau membuat janji untukku agar aku bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan itu sebelum meeting di mulai?" tanya Yunho.

"Setahu saya pemilik perusahaan itu sudah jarang mengurusi urusan perusahaan. Untuk urusan bisnis anda bisa berbicara dengan asistennya yang sekarang memenggang pepemimpinan peusahaan sebagai CEO di perusahaan tersebut," Yunho mengerutkan kening mendengar penjelasan sekertarisnya saat ini.

"Maksudmu dia sudah tidak memimpin peursahaan lagi?"

"Iya sanjangnim, dan yang saya dengan pemiliknya adalah seorang yeoja" jawab sang sekertaris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebisa mungkin aku ingin bertemu dengan CEO peusahaan itu," suruh Yunho.

"Baik sanjangnim, akan saya usahakan." Sekertaris Yunho segera undur diri dari ruangan Yunho.

"J&R Group," gumam Yunho membaca logo kertas yang kini tengah dipegangnya saat ini.

Sedikit penasaran, Yunho mencoba mencari informasi tentang perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya nanti di Busan.

_**J&R Group, salah satu perusahaan yang sukses sejak sepuluh tahun lalu di kota Busan. Perusahaan yang mencakup segala bidang dari perdagangan, perhotelan, retail, maupun restoran ini mampu bersaing dengan beberapa peusahaan besar di Busan sejak kurun waktu sepuluh tahun ini. Perusahaan yang dibawah kepemimpinan seorang yeoja tangguh bernama Kim Young woong itu kini sudah merambah pasar luar negeri dengan membuka hotel dan restoran di Jepang dan Cina sejak lima tahun lalu. Dan bisa dikatakan kalau Kim Young Woong salah satu pengusaha sukses di Busan sejak lima tahun lalu. Banyak membuka lapangan pekerjaan untuk orang-orang yang sangat mebutuhkan pekerjaan. Sehingga tingkat pengangguran di Busan semakin berkurang.**_

Yunho sedikit penasaran dengan nama pemilik perusahaan tersebut, dirinya mencoba untuk mencaritahu siapa Kim Young Woong tersebut. Kembali dirinya mengetik nama di komputernya. Namun apa yang didapatnya saat ini, hanya beberapa foto seorang remaja dengan jenis kelamin namja yang ada di dalamnya.

_**Kim Ryeowook, putra tunggal Kim Young Woong yang diperkirakan akan mewairis J&R Group kelak. Remaja beusia tujuh belas tahun itu sudah diajarkan tentang bisnis sejak kecil oleh ibunya itu. Bakhan Kim Young Woong membukakan sebuah cafe untuk putranya itu agar anaknya bisa belajar mandiri. Itulah yang dikatakan Young Woong saat pembukaan Ballons cafe satu tahun lalu.**_

"Hah, kenapa pemilik perusahaan sebesar itu tidak suka mempublikasikan diri." Yunho mengusap dagunya sedikit berpikir. Cukup heran juga jika wartawan tidak pernah mengambil foto seorang pebisnis seperti Kim Young Woong itu. Apakah yeoja tersbut memang tidak suka mempublikasikan dirinya sehingga fotonya di majalah pun tidak ada sama sekali. Hanya beberapa foto seorang namja yang menjabat sebagai CEO J&R Group saat ini yang sering muncul.

"Sepertinya kerjasama ini cukup menarik," gumam Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rombongan dari Jungs Corp sudah tiba di salah satu hotel milik J&R Group sore ini. Yunhon terlihat sangat menawan dengan balutan kemeja hitam dengan jas dengan warna yang sama. Kacamat hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya menambah karisma yang dimilikinya terlihat semakin terpancar. Bahkan beberapa karyawan hotel bergender yeoja terlihat terus memperhatikan Yunho.

"Sanjangnim, meeting akan diadakan besok pagi pukul sepuluh. Jadi anda masih bisa beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini," jelas sekertaris Yunho yang membacakan jadwalnya selama di Busan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan sedikit berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel untuk melihat-lihat," ujar Yunho.

"Ne sanjangnim," mereka memasuki lift menuju lantai dimana kamar mereka berada.

Begitu pintu lift menututp, lift di samping yang digunakan Yunho terbuka, Jaejoong yang tadi datang berkunjung terlihat keluar dari lift tersebut.

"Jaejoong," Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat siluet Jaejoong yang lewat di depan lift yang hampir menutup itu. Seakan tidaak percaya, Yunho segera menekan tombol untuk membuka lift yang ditumpanginya saat ini. Dirinya berlari keluar untuk memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya itu benar Jaejoong atau bukan.

"Jae," yunho menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari siluet Jaejoong. Pandangannya menyipit pada sosok yang terlihat tengah memasuki sebuah mobil mewah di depan pintu masuk hotel tersebut. Yunho mencoba untuk mengejar mobil tersebut, namun sia-sia. Mobil itu sudah melaju cukup kencang saat memasuki jalan raya. Napas Yunho tersengal karena dirinya berlari keluar hotel. Dirinya masih terpaku di tempatnya menatap sebuah mobil yang semakin jauh dimatanya itu.

"Sanjangnim anda tidak apa-apa?" beberapa staff mengikuti Yunho keluar hotel.

"Bisakah kalian mencari tahu yeoja yang baru saja keluar itu?" perintah Yunho.

"Kita bisa bertanya pada pihak hotel untuk lebih jelasnya," jawab sekertaris Yunho.

"Sebaiknya anda kembali ke hotel dulu," salah satu staff mengikuti Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam hotel.

Mereka kembali masuk kedalam hotel dengan Yunho yang sibuk dengan pikirannya saat ini. Apakah yeoja yang baru dilihatnya itu benar Jaejoong atau bukan. Jika benar Jaejoong kenapa dia ada di hotel semewah ini. Dan lagi mobil yang dipakainya bisa dibilang cukup mewah untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya kedalam garasi. Dirinya baru saja kembali dari salah satu hotelnya untuk mengecek keadaan hotel. Dan dirinya cukup puas dengan kinerja para pegawainya yang cekatan. Bahkan saat dirinya tadi berkunjung, terlihat hotel sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang memesan kamar untuk menginap. Tak lupa dirinya memeriksa laporan-laporan hotel untuk memastikan bahwa tidak kesalahan apa pun. Dan sepertinya kunjungannya kali ini juga berjalan lancar. Merki pun sudah menyerahkan semua wewenang kepada Yesung, tapi Jaejoong juga tidak lepas tanggung jawab sabagai pemilik aslinya.

"Hah, hai ini melelahkan sekali," Jaejoong mengambil beberapa paper bag di bagasinya yang tak lain adalah belanjaan Jaejoong. Melangkah memasuki rumah mewahnya Jaejoong melihat Yesung yang tengah membantu Ryeowook dalam belajarnya. Menggelengkan kepala saat melihat keakraban keduanya. Tidak salah Jaejoong mengangkat Yesung masuk kedalam keluarganya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Yesung seolah menjadi sosok hyung yang baik dan perhatian untuk Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya kalian sibuk sekali," Jaejoong menghampiri keduanya yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah.

"Umma sudah pulang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"ne, umma hanya sedikit mengecek keadaan hotel saja. lagupula hyungmu yang sudah mengurus semuanya. Iyakan Sungie," Jaejoong melirik Yesung.

"N-ne," Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Oh ya Wookie, bukankah minggu depan sudah mulai liburan. Apa rencanmua?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mungkin mengurusi cafe dari pada tidak ada kegiatan. Memangnya ada apa umma?" jawab dan tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada, umma hanya ingin bertaanya saja." jawab Jaejoong asal sambil membaca majalah yang baru saja diambilnya dibawah meja.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kerjasama dengan perusahaan dari Seoul itu Yesung-ah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Meeting akan diadakan besok jam sepuluh. Apa ahjumma ingin hadir dalam meeting beosk pagi?" jawab dan tanya Yesung sedikit berharap.

"Mungkin tidak, tapi sepertinya ahjumma akan datang ke kantor siangnya. Ada yang harus diurus." Jawab Jaejoong yang masih fokus dengan majalah ditangannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, jika kerjasama ini berhasil aku akan memberitahu ahjumma secepatnya." Angguk Yesung.

"Baiklah, semoga kerjasama kali ini membuahkan hasil." Angguk Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya mobil itu bagus umma," tiba-tiba ssaja Ryeowook berceletuk dibelakang Jaejoong. Entah bagaimana Ryeowook sudah ada dibelakang Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kau suka?" Jaejoong masih fokus dengan majalahnya.

""Aniya, umma sudah membelikanku dua mobil yang sama sekali tidak kupakai. Bahkan Yesung hyung yang sering memakai mobilku."Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Yesung yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau ini," Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya. Diusapnya pipi ryeowook yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam. Umma tidaak ingin membangunkanmu jika kau sampai terlambat sekolah. Umma lelah harus berteriak setiap pagi." Sururh Jaejoong.

"Ne umma," angguk Ryeowook.

CHUP

Ryeowook mengecup kedua pipi Jaejoong dari belakang, Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Anaknya saat waktu tertentu bisa berubah menjadi anak yang manja padanya. Kadang juga Ryeowook membuatnya pusing kepala karena kenakalannya.

"Jaljayo umma," Ryeowook bernajak dari belakang Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Hah, anak itu," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada ahjumma?" Yesung membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentang appa kandung Ryeowook."

DEG

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya membolak-balik majaklah di tangannya. Napasnya terasa tercekak saat ini.

"Tidak ada yang pelu dibicarakan tentang appa kandung Ryeowook Yesung-ah," Jaejoong menutup majalah kasar.

"Sampaikan ahjumma akan menutupiny dari Ryeowook? Dia juga perlu tahu siapa appa kandungnya. Jika memang appa kandung Ryeowook sudah meninggal, ahjumma cukup katakan saja.-"

"Ryeowook tidak butuh appa kandungnya atau pun keluarga mereka. Yang terpenting dia memiliki aku ibunya. Aku akan menjadi ibu dan juga ayah untuknya." Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah seketika.

Yesung hanya bungkam melihatnya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah cantik itu menyorotkan luka yang sangat dalam saat ini. Mungkin luka yang sudah lama terpendam namun tidak akan pernah sembuh selamanya.

"Maaf, membuat ahjumma bersedih," Yesung menundukan kepala merasa bersalah.

"Yesung-ah, ahjumma mohon. Jangan pernah mengungkit masalah siapa ayah kandung Ryeowook lagi." Mohon Jaejoong dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Nde ahjumma, maaf sudah membuat ahjumma bersedih. Sebaiknya ahjumma istirahat saja. ini sudah malam." Ujar Yesung.

"Kau juga istirahatlah, bukankah kau ada meeting besok pagi." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Ne, ahjumma sebentar lagi aku akan tidur. Jaljayo ahjumma,"

"Jaljayo Yesungie,"

CHUP

Jaejoong mengecup kedua pipi Yesung, dan setelahnya Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang tengah meninggalkan Yesung yang masih duduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan membuat orang itu datang menemuimu ahjumma," gumam Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

proses meeting berjalan lancar siang itu, membuat kedua belah pihak tersenyum puas setelah menanda tangani perjanjian kerja yang akan mulai dilakukan bulan depan. J&R Group akan menyediakan lokasi yang akan dibangun mall. Sedangkan Jungs Corp akan menyediakan semua perlengkapan pembangunan. Dana yang dikeluarkan kedua perusahaan itu tidak sedikit untuk bisa bekerjasama. Bahkan Jungs Corp sudah berulang kali mengajukan proposal pada J&R Group. Dan sepertinya usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Dan akhirnysa mereka bisa mendapatkan kerjasama tersebut. Mungkin bisa dibilang J&R Group sangat susah diajak untuk bekerjasama jika bukan dari perusahaan yang berasal Busan juga.

"Semoga kerjasama kita berjalan dengan lancar Mr. Kim," Yunho menjabat tangan Yesung setelah menanda tangani perjanjian kerjasama mereka.

"Nde, semoga tidak ada masalah apa pun yang mengganggu kerjasama ini," Yesung membalas jabatan tangan Yunho dengan senyuman.

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang," Yesung memeriksa jam tangannya saat ini.

"Ah ya, anda benar juga," Yunho mengiyakan saat dirinya juga melihat jam tangannya saat ini.

"Apakah anda mau makan siang bersama Mr. Jung?" tawar Yesung

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Yunho meyakinkan. Mereka masih menyusuri koridor dengan beberapa staff yang mengikuti mereka saat ini.

"Tidak masalah, mungkin ini bisa dibilang jamuan untuk anda yang berhasil mendapat kesempatan bekerjasama dengan kami," ucap Yesung asal. Entah mengapa siang ini dirinya ingin mengajak Yunho makan siang di Ballons cafe.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yunho menyetujui. Rasanya tidak sopan jika sampai menolak niat baik rekan bisnisnya yang baru. Yunho juga merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Yesung meski pun usia mereka terpaut cukup banyak.

Yesung yang mendengar Yunho menyetujui ajakannya tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu mari," Yesung berjalan di depan memimpin mereka. Yunho mengikuti dari belakang dan beberapa staff mereka. Mungkin untuk staff J&R Group sudah terbiasa dengan Ballons cafe. Namun untuk Yunho dan staffnya, mereka belum tahu akan diajak makan dimana mereka.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai lima belas mereka sudah sampai di sebuah cafe yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai saat ini. Mengingat ini adalah waktunya makan siang. Terlihat beberapa waiter hilir mudik kesana-kemari melayani para pelanggan yang memesan makanan.

"Sepertinya tempat ini ramai sekali Mr. Kim," Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Terlihat semua meja sudah penuh oleh pelanggan saat ini.

""Tenang saja Mr. Jung kita tidak akan duduk disini. Mari ikut saya," yesung menuntun mereka menaiki sebuah tangga yang menuju entah kemana yang pasti Yunho tidak tahu. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang salah satu ruang VIP cafe tersebut.

"Mari, silahkan masuk," Yesung membukakan salah satu ruang VIP untuk mereka.

"Sepertinya anda salah satu pelanggan di sini rupanya," Yunho mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut.

"Bisa dibilang ini salah satu bisnis keluarga Mr. Jung," Yesung menimpali.

"Silahkan memesan makanan yang anda inginkan," Yesung menyodorkan buku menu pada Yunho dan beberapa staff mereka.

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yesung berdering menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Dilihatnya caller ID di ponselnya. Dan disana tertulis nama Jaejoong sebagai orang yang meneleponnya saat ini.

"Mr. Jung, saya permisi dulu." Yesung memilih keluar dari ruangan untuk menerima telepon dari Jaejoong.

"Ne ahjumma," Yesung menjawab teleponnya.

"..."

"Ah ne, kebetulan aku juga ada di Ballons cafe."

"..."

"Jadi ahjumma sedang ada di dapur?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku kesana." Yesung menutup teleponnya dan segera turun ke lantai dasar. Langkahnya terlihat menuju ke belakang. Tepatnya Dapur saat ini. Di bukanya pintu dapur, dan Yesung dapat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah membantu para koki memasak pesanan. Yesung tersenyum melihatnya. Jarang sekali melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Biasanya Yesung akan melihat Jaejoong dengan balutan pakaian kantor dan beberapa pakaian mahal yang dimilikinya.

"Ahjumma," panggil Yesung saat sudah mendekat pada Jaejoong.

"Oh, kau sudah datang," Jaejoong menoleh sekilas pada Yesung. yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yesungie, bisakah kau tolong ahjumma. Ryeowook sedang ada di atas, bisakah kau panggil dia kesini untuk membantu di dapur." Pinta Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ne ahjumma, kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu ne." Yesung segera mergegas keluar dari dapur. Dinaikinya tangga yang berbeda dari tangga yang dinaikinya tadi. Tak berapa lama Yesung sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan Ryeowookie rooms.

CEKLEK

"Wook-ah," panggil Yesung pada Ryeowook yang terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa kertas yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Tugas sekolah rupanya.

"Ne hyung," Ryeowook mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ahjumma menyuruhmu untuk membantu di dapur sekarang," suruh Yesung.

"Baiklah," Ryeowook segera membereskan beberapa kertas untuk dimasukan kedalam tasnya. Setelahnya Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung menuju dapur untuk membantu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat menunggu pesanannya datang dan juga yesung yang dari tadi belum kembali. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya ingin ke kamar mandi. Namun sedikit ragu karena dia belum tahu seluk-beluk cafe tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Emm, maf apa kau tahu dimana letak toilet di cafe ini?" tanya Yunho pada salah satu staff Yesung yang sepertinya sudah sering datang kemari.

"Anda tinggal menuruni tangga yang tadi anda lewati, selanjutnya anda lurus ke belakang. Toilet ada di belakang dekat dapur Mr. Jung," tunjuknya.

"Oh, kalau begitu Gamsahamnida," Yunho beranjak dari duduknya keluar menuju toilet yang sudah ditunjuknya tadi.

Yunho berjalan sesuai petunjuk yang sudah diarahkan, dan akhirnya Yunho menemukan dapur cafe tersebut. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, dan akhirnya dirinya menemukan tujuannya saat ini. Karena tidak tahan, Yunho segera masuk kedalam toilet.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya Yunho keluar dari toilet. Namun lanagkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sosok itu tengah membelakangi Yunho, namun Yunho sangat tahu siapa sosok itu. Tubuhnya terasa memebeku di tempatnya. Dan sepertinya sosok itu belum menyadari kehadiran Yunho dibelakangnya saat ini. Sosok itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya saat ini tak menyadari jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang saat ini.

"Boo," panggil Yunho sedikit ragu jika nanti dirinya salah orang.

Sosok itu, Jaejoong tiba-tiba membeku di tempatnya berdiri yang masih membelakangi Yunho saat ini. Dirinya memilih untuk tetap membelakangi suara yang memanggilnya saat ini. Tidak ingin terlalu berharap banyak.

"Boo," sekali lagi, Jaejoong mendengar panggilan tersebut. Memejamkan kedua matanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika ini hanya halusinasinya saja karena terlalu merindukan seseorang.

GREEP

Bahkan saat ini dirinya merasakan jika seseorang tengah memeluknya. Dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Terlalu bingung antara kenyataan atau hanya khayalannya saja. memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan pelukan yang sangat dihapalnya selama ini.

"Boo," sekali lagi panggilan itu didengarnya tepat di telinganya saat ini. Jaejoong masih tidak bergerak di tempatnya saat ini. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai menetes tanpa ada yang menyuruh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Ini pasti mimpi," gumam Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menganggap apa yang dirasakannya saat ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Dapat dirasakannya saat ini pelukan di tubuhnya mulai mengendur, membuat Jaejoong semakin sakit dibuatnya. Dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah khayalannya belaka tanpa sadar jika apa yang dirasakannya saat ini benar-benar nyata. Bahkan saat ini dirinya merasa seseorang tengah membalik tubuhnya saat ini. Kedua matanya kini semakin deras mengalirkan bulir-bulir kristal bening saat melihat sosok yang memeluknya barusan. Sosok itu Yunho dalam kondisi yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Menangis. Jaejoong masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya saat kedua mata bulatnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata musang Yunho.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan pada umma ku? Kenapa kau membuat ummaku menangis hah!" Tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasakan ada yang menarik tubuhnya dari belakang menjauh dari Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong masih membeku di tempatnya saat ini dengan tatapan sendu. Sedangkan pelaku penarikan tubuh Yunho yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook segera mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan sang umma yang terlihat sangat syock saat ini. Terlihat dari tatapan kedua matanya yang terlihat kosong.

"Umma, gwenchana?" Ryeowook melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong masih bergeming di tempatnya, membuat Ryeowook semakin cemas melihatnya.

"Umma kita pulang ne," pinta Ryeowook dengan suara yang cukup lembut. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ryeowook segera menuntun Jaejoong pergi tanpa menyadari tatapan Yunho saat ini. Bahkan Yunho dapat melihat Ryeowook yang tengah menuntun Jaejoong keluar cafe.

"Jae," seakan sadar Yunho segera berlari mengejar Jaejoong dan Ryeowook. Namun terlambat, mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya kini sudah melaju sangat jauh saat ini. Namunseakan tidak ingin menyerah, Yunho malah mengejar mobil tesebut yang sudah pasti tidak dapat dikejarnya itu.

"ANDWEE, BOO! JANGAN PERGI!" Yunho mencoba berteriak memanggil namun sia-sia. Mobil itu sudah sangat jauh saat ini. Napasnya naik-turun karena kelelahan berlari, namun itu tidak dirasakannya. Yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah rasa sakit di hatinya saat di depan matanya orang yang sangat dicintainya itu sekali lagi menghilang.

'Mr. Jung anda tidak apa-apa?" yesung yang tadi juga melihat Ryeowook membawa Jaejoong sedikit bingung.

"Jae, jangan pergi," lirih Yunho. Air matanya terus mengalir saat ini. Biarlah dia dibilang cengeng saat ini karena menangis, asalkan dengan begini dirinya bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yesung yang mendengar nama orang yang sangat dikenalnya disebut oleh Yunho sedikit mengertukan keningnya saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali Mr. Jung." Yesung meraih bahu Yunho yang terlihat masih bergetar. Yunho hanya menuruti ajakan Yesung. namun pikirannya masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong barusan.

"Jika anda mau saya akan membantu anda untuk bertemu dengan mereka," Yunho mendongak menatap Yesung yang tersenyum kepadanya saat ini. Senyum yang terlihat tulus padanya. Yunho hanya mengangguk saja, diikutinya Yesung kembali ke cafe tempat mereka tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak mereka kembali dari Ballons cafe. Ryeowook terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong saat ini. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. Tidak pernah dilihatnya Jaejoong seperti itu. Umma nya terlihat sangat terluka saat ini setelah bertemu dengan orang yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Aku berjanji akan membuat orang yang sudah membuat umma menangis merasakan apa yang umma rasakan saat ini," Ryeowook terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan rasa sakit di hatinya untuk Jaejoong. Hati anak mana yang tidak sakit melihat ummanya terlihat sangat terluka seperti itu. Bahkan Ryeowook yang sering melihat Jaejoong menangis diam-diam tidak sampai menangis seperti itu. Baginya, senyum Jaejoonglah yang terpenting saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung kini membawa Yunho dengan mobilnya, beberapa pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya saat ini. Diliriknya Yunho yang terlihat diam tanpa suara saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Mr. Jung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Yesung menatap ke depan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yunho menoleh kearah Yesung.

"apa hubungan anda dengan Jaejoong-ssi?" Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya saat Yesung menyebut nama Jaejoong.

"Dia istriku,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Ryan tiba-tiba punya ide untuk buat ff ini. Padahal ff yang lain aja belum selesai. Tapi malah udah bikin ff yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Buat yang penasaran disini Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya sebatas saudara bukan kekasih. Jadi jangan mikir kalau mereka pacaran ne. Soalnya ryan fokus ke hubungannya yunjae.

.

.

.

Selamat menikmati, mian kalau masih ada typo dimana-mana meski pun udah di edit.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY FAMILY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KIM RYEOWOOK**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO **

**YESUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kebahagiaan tidak diukur seberapa kayanya orang. Belum tentu dengan banyak harta akan membuat orang bahagia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook masih berdiri di depan kamar Jaejoong saat ini. Waktu sudah menunjukan saat ini makan malam. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong untuk keluar dari kamarnya saat ini. Hal ini jelas-jelas membuat Ryeowook semakin khawatir saat ini. Tidak pernah sama sekali Ryeowook melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook mengetuk kamar Jaejoong untuk memastikan keadaan sang umma. Namun, setiap kali dirinya akan mengetuk pintu di depannya selalu urung dilakukannya. Dirinya merasa takut jika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat sedih.

"Hah," sedikit menghela napas untuk memantabkan perasaannya. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Umma, aku masuk ne," Ryeowook memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Dirasakannya pintu kamar Jaejoong tidak terkunci saat ini. Perlahan Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong yang terlihat masih gelap tanpa cahaya lampu sama sekali. Namun Ryeowook dapat melihat siluet tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. Dengan langkah perlahan Ryeowook mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong. Untung cahaya bulan sedikit membantu Ryeowook karena jendela kamar Jaejoong terbuka.

"Umma," Ryeowook duduk di pinggir tempat tidur secara perlahan. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini. Bahkan kedua matanya masih terlihaat membengkak karena menangis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sayu, mungkin kelelahan setelah menangis. Ryeowook terlihat miris melihat orang yang sangat disayanginya seperti ini.

"Umma, sudah waktunya makan malam," Ryeowook mencoba mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong perlahan.

"Umma, ireona." Ryeowook terus mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong.

Tak berapa lama, kedua mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka. Ryeowook memberikan senyumannya saat Jaejoong menatapnya.

"Ryeowook-ah," lirih Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah sang putra yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Umma, sudah waktunya makan malam. Apa umma tidak lapar eoh?" Ryeowook membantu Jaejoong dari tidurnya. Bahkan Jaejoong masih belum mengganti pakaiannyasejak siang tadi.

"Kau makanlah lebih dulu, umma tidak berselera untuk makan," tolak Jaejoong lembut. Membuat Ryeowook tersenyum kecut saat ini.

"Aku ingin umma menemaniku makan malam. Hyung belum pulang dari kantor." Bujuk Ryeowook sekali lagi. Jaejoong dapat melihat Ryeowook tengah mempoutkan bibirnya yang kontan membuatnya sedikit terkekeh.

"Hei, kau itu sudah besar. Kenapa masih bersikap seperti anak kecil eoh." Jaejoong mengusap kepala Ryeowook sayang. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan belaian sayang Jaejoong yang sudah jarang didapatnya karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kamar umma saja." celetuk Ryeowook asal.

"Baiklah karena anak umma yang satu ini begitu memaksa," Jaejoong menyetujui ide Ryeowook. Jaejoong bersyukur karena Ryeowook selalu menerima apa pun yang dikatakannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Jang ahjumma untuk membawa makanan kemari ne umma," Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya untuk meraih gagang telepon yang menempel di dinding kamar Jaejoong. Telepon yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan para maid di rumah ini. Ryeowook menghubungi bagian dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan membawanya ke kamar Jaejoong secepatnya. Setelah menghubungi bagian dapur, Ryeowook kembali ke tempat tidur Jaejoong. Ryeowook kini duduk di samping Jaejoong saat ini. Kepalanya disandarkan dibahu Jaejoong. Seakan mengerti, Jaejoong kembali mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang. Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak melakukan hal ini. Dirinya masih ingat saat Ryeowook masih kecil dulu, Jaejoong suka sekali mengusap kepala Ryeowook saat Ryeowook akan tidur. Namun semenjak bisnis sukses, Jaejoong selalu disubkan dengan pekerjaannya, tak jarang Jaejoong pulang malam dan menmukan Ryeowook yang sudah tidur sendiri di kamar ataupun di kamar Yesung.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk," Jaejoong melirik sekilas Ryeowook yang terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah tidur Ryeowook.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka dari luar, terlihat Jang ahjumma datang bersama beberapa maid yang membawa beberapa nampan berisi makanan.

"Nyonya, kami taruh di sini makanannya," tunjuk Jang ahjumma.

"Ne, terima kasih ahjumma," Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Sepertinya tuan muda sudah tidur," wanita tua itu melihat Ryeowook yang memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di bahu Jaejoong.

"Apa Yesung sudah pulang ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda belum pulang nyonya," jawab Jang ahjumma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ahjumma boleh keluar. Sebaiknya ahjumma dan yang lain segera istirahat. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Baik nyonya, kami permisi dulu." Jang ahjumma segera undur diri dari kamar Jaejoong meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama Ryeowook.

Jaejoong meilirk sekilas Ryeowook, tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Ryeowook.

"Sayang, makanan sudah datang, katanya ingin makan bersama eoh," kini giliran Jaejoong yang membangunkan Ryeowook.

"Umma," Ryeowook segera membuka kedua matanya saat Jaejoong membangunkannya.

"Kkajja kita makan," ajak Jaejoong.

"Emm," angguk Ryeowook. Diikutinya Jaejoong yang beranjak menuju meja dekat jendala. Jajejoong duduk menghadap keluar saat ini.

"Umma gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang masih terlihat sedih.

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan putranya itu. Dirinya tahu jika Ryeowook tengah mencemaskannya saat ini. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong tidak ingin Ryeowook mencemaskannya.

"Umma tidak apa-apa sayang," jawab Jaejoong.

"Ne," angguk Ryeowook. Mata kecilnya meiirik Jaejoong saat ini.

"Umma," panggil Ryeowook.

"Hmm," gumam Jaejoong.

"Siapa orang yang memeluk umma tadi?"

DEG

Jaejoong menghentikan makannya mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan. Diam, itulah yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Kenapa orang itu memeluk umma, kenapa umma menangis saat orang itu memeluk umma, dan kenapa orang itu juga menangis sambil memeluk umma?" Ryeowook masih bisa melihat perubahan di wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunukkan kepalanya tak ingin Ryeowook melihat wajah sedihnya saat ini. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong salah, Ryeowook masih terus memperhatikan perubahan wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Apa dia orang yang ada di masa lalu umma?" tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi. Terlihat kini Jaejoong tengah meremas sumpit yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Umma-"

"jangan pernah bertanya tentang orang itu lagi," ucap Jaejoong dingin memotong perkataan Ryeowook. Sedikit membanting sumpit Jaejoong meninggalkan meja dan memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Jika sudah selesai, biarkan besok maid yang membersihkan meja. Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam." Jaejoong langsung mematikan lampu kamarnya yang tadi dinyalakan oleh Jang ahjumma.

"Selamat malam umma, maaf sudah membuat umma marah," Ryeowook berjalan keluar kamar dengan lesu. Rasa bersalah kini menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Seharusnya dia jangan bertanya dulu tentang hal ini. Emosi Jaejoong masih kurang baik saat ini.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, Jaejoong kini tengah meneteskan air matanya sekali lagi. Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak bertemu kembali dengan Yunho. Seharusnya dirinya sudah jauh dari jangkauan Yunho sekarang. Dan seharusnya dirinya sudah tidak terikat lagi dengan bayng-bayang keluarga Jung.n keluarga yang dengan kejamnya memisahkan dirinya dengan orang yang dicintainya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Karena sang nyonya besarlah yang membuat keadaannya menjadi seperti ini, seperti seorang pelarian. Menghindari sang suami yang sangat dicintainya sampai sekarang. Dipejamkan kedua matanya saat ini. Masih terngiang jelas ucapan sang mertua tujuh belas tahun yang lalu di kepalanya.

"_**Jangan harap anakmu akan diakui sebagai keturunan keluarga Jung karena darah miskinmu itu. Dua pilihan aku berikan padamu, tetap disisi Yunho. Tapi aku tidak segan-segan melenyapkan janin yang ada di perutmu itu. Atau pergi dari keluarga ini dan kau akan hidup dengan anakmua itu. Aku tidak ingin nama keluarga ini hancur karena menantu keluarga ini berasal dari kalah rakyat jelata. Silahkan kau pilih penawaranku ini,"**_

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir mengingat ucapan kejam ibu mertuanya itu. Bahkan calon cucu yang masih ada dikandungan Jaejoong pun ikut mendapat imbasnya saat ini. Dan dengan terpaksa Jaejoong memilih pergi dari kehidupan Yunho selama ini. Meski pun sakit, tapi Jaejoong juga tidak ingin kehilangan calon anaknya kala itu. Biarlah dirinya dan Yunho berpisah, yang penting dirinya tidak kehilangan anaknya dan Yunho.

"Maafkan umma Wookie. Yunnie maafkan aku." Jaejoong menangis tersedu saat ini. Menumpahkan rasa skit yang dirasakannya selama ini. Seandainya dia bukan orang miskin dan yatim piatu mungkin iobu Yunho mau menrimanya sebagai menantu. Namun apa mau dikata, takdir mempunyai kehendak sendiri. Diusianya lima tahun dirinya harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, bahkan dirinya harus tinggal di panti asuhan sejak itu. Hingga dirinya bertemu dengan Yunho saat SMA. Dan mereka jatuh cinta. Namun kisah cinta mereka harus terhalang dengan restu ibu Yunho yang menganggap jika Jaejoong tidak pantas menjadi menantu keluarga Jung yang bisa dibilang kaya raya itu.

Sejak kehadiran Ryeowook membuat Jaejoong kembali memiliki tujuan hidup kala itu. Tujuannya adalah membuat Ryeowook tidak merasakan cemoohan yang pernah dialaminya. Meski pun diawal usahanya banyak orang-orang yang meremehkannya dan mengganggap jika usaha Jaejoong itu sia-sia. Tapi setidaknya kegigihan Jaejoong kini membuahkan hasil yang bisa dibilang memuaskan. Anak semata wayang itu tidak lagi dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang. Bahkan orang-orang yang dulu meremehkan Jaejoong kini malah dibantu oleh Jaejoong dalam pekerjaan. Dirinya tidak ingin seperti ibu mertuanya yang sudah dibutakan oleh harta dan kedudukan sosial di masyarakat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Yesung kini tengah berhenti di sebuah taman dekat hotel saat ini. Masih terngiang diingatannya perkataan Yunho padanya tadi.

Bingung. Itulah yang kini dirasakan Yesung saat ini. Apakah dirinya akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yunho jika dirinya mengenal Jaejoong atau tidak. Yang pasti, saat ini otaknya sulit untuk berpikir saat ini. Disatu sisi dirinya ingin membalas budi pada Jaejoong. Namun disis lain Yesung dapat melihat raut wajah terluka Jaejoong saat bertemu Yunho tadi siang.

"_**Dia istriku," Yunho menatap keluar jendela saat ini. Pikirannya menerawang dimana dirinya memeluk Jaejoong tadi.**_

"_**Jika dia istri anda, kenapa kalian tidak tinggal bersama saat ini?"**_

"_**Mungkin ini tidak pantas dibicarakan karena ini masalah keluarga. Tapi, mungkin nada bisa membantu saya Mr. Kim. Bukankah Jaejoong bekerja di cafe itu." Yunho kini beralih menatap Yesung penuh harap saat ini. Siapa tahu orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bisa membantunya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong nantinya.**_

"_**Maksud anda?" Yesung tidak mengerti.**_

"_**Ibuk tidak merestui penikahan kami hingga Jaejoong yang sudah tidak kuat bertahan memilih pergi bersama calon bayi kami tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Entah ancaman apa yang dikatakan pada Jaejoong saat itu aku pun tidak tahu. Aku terus mencarinya sampai sekarang tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Hingga aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali di Ballons cafe tadi siang," Yesung mendengarkan dengan seksama.**_

"_**Kenapa anda bisa yakin saya bisa membantu anda untuk bertemu dengan istri anda?" Yesung balik bertanya kali ini.**_

"_**Entahlah, sepertinya anda sangat mengenal Jaejoong." Yunho menerawang**_

"_**Saya tidak yakin bisa membantu, tapi saya akan berusaha membantu anda," Yesung menatap wajah Yunho yang entah memikirkannya apa saat ini. Yang pasti, Yesung melihat sedikit kelegaan diwajah itu.**_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan?" lirih Yesung sambil memandang langit gelap malam ini.

"Apakah aku bisa menyatukan mereka?"

DRRRT DRRRT DRRRRT

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yesung berbunyi, dilihatnya nama orang yang menelepon. Ryeowookie.

"Ne, Wookie-ah," jawab Yesung.

"_Hyung dimana?"_

"Hyung di jalan, ada apa?"

"_Hyung, bisakah hyung temani aku tidur?"_

"Baiklah,hyung dalam perjalan pulang sekarang,"

"_Ne,Wookie tunggu ne,"_

Yesung segera menyalakan mobilnya, lebih baik sekarang dirinya pulang. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook pasti mencarinya. Sebaiknya urusan ini dia pikirkan besok lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.CEKLEK

"Aku pulang," Yesung memasuki rumahnya saat ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Mungkin semua maid sudah ada di kamar mereka masing-masing mengingat ini sudah terbilang hampir tengah malam.

"Hyung baru pulang," sebuah suara terdengar di ruang tamu.

Yesung hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yesung yang kini mendudukan diri disamping Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keadaan ahjumma?" tanya Yesung.

"Umma sudah tidur sejak tadi." Jawab Ryeowook lesu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, ini sudah malam," ajak Yesung.

"Ne," angguk Ryeowook menyetujui.

Mereka menaiki tangga dengan pikiran msing-masing. Kejadian hari ini sungguh membuat mereka sedikitnya mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat tidak terduga.

"Hyung mandi saja dulu," suruh Ryeowook saat mereka masuk kedalam kamar milik Ryeowook.

"Baiklah," Yesung bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Ryeowook. Sementara itu Ryeowook terlihat berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya saat ini. Sebuah foto kini tengah ada di tangannya. Foto keluarganya, Jaejoong, Yesung, dan dirinya yang diambil tiga tahun yang lalu saat mereka liburan ke New York karena permintaan Ryeowook.

"Apa umma sangat mencintai orang itu?" gumam Ryeowook entah pada siapa. Pikirannya kembali pada saat Jaejoong yang tengah dipeluk oleh Yunho Siang itu. Pelukan itu seolah menandakan keduanya sama-sama memendam rasa rindu yang sangat besar. Meski pun Jaejoong tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Jaejoong untuk membalas pelukan tersebut.

"kenapa kau berdiri di sana Wook-ah," sepertinya Yesung sudah selesai dengan mandinya saat ini. Terlihat Yesung masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya saat ini.

"Hyung," Ryeowook menoleh kearah Yesung. terlihat Yesung dengan pakaian santainya saat ini.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera tidur. Jangan sampai kau terlambat sekolah besok pagi." Yesung mendudukan diri di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita temukan umma dengan orang itu," Ryeowook ikuti mendudukan diri di tempat tidur.

"Apa kau yakin?" Yesung memastikan.

"Ne, sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Jika kita temukan mereka, mungkin kita akan tahu masalah apa yang membuat mereka berpisah. Mungkin juga aku akan tahu siapa appaku sebenarnya." Ryeowook menerawang. Yesung memperhatikan wajah adiknya itu yang terlihat sendu saat ini.

"Kita lihat kondisi ummamu besok ne. Jika kondisinya sudah membaik kita akan pikirkan maslah ini. Sebaiknya kita tidur." Putus Yesung. direbahkannya tubuh lelahnya di tempat tidur Ryeowook dan diikuti oleh pemiliknya juga. Ryeowook sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung. kebiasaan Ryeowook akan selalu tidur di pelukan Yesung atau Jaejoong jika dirinya tengah kacau seperti saat ini. Pikirannya kacau melihat sang umma yang begitu sedih.

"Jaljayo hyung," Ryeowook memejamkann kedua matanya.

"Jaljayo nae dongsaeng," balas Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" Mrs. Jung terlihat tengah berbicara dengan soerang pria.

"Anak anda saat ini ada di Busan sedang ada urusan bisnis dengan salah satu pengusaha di sana. Tapi kemarin kami mendapatkan foto ini," orang tersebut menyerahkan beberapa foto pada Mrs. Jung.

"Jadi dia ada di sana rupanya," geram Mrs. Jung saat melihat foto Yunho yang tengah memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Jadi dia ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya. Kusuruh dia pergi tapi tidak mau melepaskan anakku. Dasar wanita jalang tidak tahu diri." Kilatan marah terpancar dikedua mata tuanya itu. Tidak disangka usahanya untuk memisahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong sia-sia.

"Kita lihat sja, siapa yang akan hancur Kim Jaejoong," Mrs. Jung meremas foto yang ada di tangannya. Ternyata ancamannya sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Jaejoong waktu itu.

"Siapkan tiket untuk ke Busan besok pagi." Perintah Mrs. Jung.

Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Mrs. Jung kali cukupkah beliau memisahkan anak dan menantgunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana meja makan di kediaman Kim terlihat sunyi. Sang nyonya besar tampak enggan untuk keluar dari kamarnya saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong melewatkan sarapannya kali ini. Memilih berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Pikiran-pikiran burk kini menghinggapi kepalanya. Rasa takut kini mendominasi. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mertuanya jika tahu diri bertemu Yunho. Dulu dirinya memilih meninggalkan Yunho karena bayi yang dikandungnya. Sekarang apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya jika tiba-tiba Mrs. Jung kembali mengusik kehidupannya. Hidupnya sudah cukup tenang di Busan selama ini.

"yun, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" air matanya kembali menetes dipagi hari ini. Dirinya tahu jika ibu kandung Yunho itu bisa melakukan apa saja padanya jika menyangkut tentang Yunho anaknya.

Ditatapnya foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Rasa rindu yang membuncah selama ini tidak bisa lagi dibendungnya kali ini. Jika saja kemarin dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Yunho, mungkin Jaejoong akan tetap baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Namun sepertinya takdir tengah mempermainkan kehidupan barunya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung baru saja mengantar Ryeowook berangkat sekolah, memilih segera berangkat kerja Yesung ingin memikirkan sekali lagi ucapan Yunho dan keinginan Ryeowook semalam. Yunho ingin sekali bisa kembali pada Jaejoong, sedangkan Ryeowook ingin sekali memdapat kepastian dari hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong di masa lalu. Dan juga remaja tujuh belas tahun itu ingin mendapat kepastian siapa ayah kandungnya sebenarnya. Duduk termenung di ruangan yang biasa di tempati Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak aktif sementara di perusahaan.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, membuat lamunan Yesung buyar seketika.

"Masuk," perintahnya.

CEKLEK

"Sanjangnim, Mr. Jung dari Jungs Corp ingin bertemu," sekertaris Yesung membeirtahukan.

"Baiklah, suruh beliau masuk," sekertaris itu segera keluar, dan tak berapa lama terlihat Yunho yang sudah memasuki ruangan Yesung.

"Mr. Jung, silahkan duduk," Yesung mempersilahkan Yunho duduk di sofa ruangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih," Yunho segera mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa di sana. Mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan penataan ruangan tersebut. Sedikit aneh manakala semua barang-barang yang ada di ruangan tersebut tidak mencerminkan seorang Kim Yesung yang notabene adalah seorang namja muda.

"Sebenarnya ruangan ini adalah milik pemilik peursahaan yang sebenarnya," ucap Yesung yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yunho.

"Ah, begitu," Yunho salah tingkah.

"Apa yang membuat Mr. Jung datang sepagi ini ke perusahaan kami?" tanya Yesung.

"Mr. Kim saya mohon. Bantulah saya untuk bertemu dengan anak dan istri saya." Sekali lagi Yunho memohon pada Yesung.

"Mr. Jung-"

"Tujuh belas tahun aku terus mencarinya, mencari keberadaannya dan anak kami. Dan selama itu pula aku belum mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun. Dan sekarang, disaat aku sudah melihatnya di depan mata kenapa dia harus kembali menghilang tanpa jejak." Yunho memotong ucapan Yesung.

Yesung bingung harus berbuat apa, tapi mengingat perkataan Ryeowook semalam membuat Yesung sedikit bimbang. Dihirupnya udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memantabkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya nanti. Bahkan Yesung sudah memikirkannya semalaman.

"Mr. Jung," panggil Yesung membuat Yunho menatapnya penuh harapan.

"Aku akan mengajak anda bertemu seseorang siang ini," putus Yesung. yunho mengerutkan dahi saat ini. Siapa kiranya yang akan dipertemukan dengannya nanti. Jaejoong ataukah Yesung tahu dimana keberadaan anak dan istrinya.

"Mr. Kim, terima kasih atas bantuan anda," ucap Yunho tulus.

"Cukup panggil Yesung saja," ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum melihat Yunho begitu senangnya. Apakah nanti Jaejoong akan sesenang ini jika bertemu dengan Yunho sekali lagi. Entahlah, bahkan Yesusng tidak tahu reaksi Jaejoong nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang Yesung segera mengajak Yunho pergi. Pria tersebut tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh Yesung saat ini. Namun dirinya merasa sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan keluarganya. Masih diam, Yunho terus memperhatikan jalan yang dilewatinya saat ini. Terlihat Yesung berbelok memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan yang bisa dibilang perumahan elit sekarang.

"Yesung-ssi, kita akan kemana sebenarnya?" Yunho terlihat sedikit penasaran.

"Anda lihat saja nanti," Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis. Membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Namun tak berapa lama mereka memasuki sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Yunho hanya bertanya dalaam hati rumah siapa kiranya ini. Jika ini rumah milik Yesung, Yunho berpikir ini wajar mengingat Yesung yang sukses di usia mudanya saat ini.

"Kita sudah sampai Yunho-ssi," Yesung melepas setbealtnya. Yunho mengikuti langkah Yesung dan keluar dari mobil. Diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh rumah. Rumah tiu sangat asri, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat nyaman untuk tempat tinggal sebuah keluarga. Tak ingin semakin penasaran, Yunho segera mengikuti Yesung dari belakang. Dilihatnya beberapa maid memberi hormat pada mereka begitu mereka masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tuan muda," terlihat Jang ahjumma menghampiri Yesung dengan tergopoh-gopoh saat ini.

"ahjumma ada apa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Syukurlah tuan sudah pulang, tuan muda Ryeowook belum pulang sekolah. Dan nyonya sejak dua jam yang lalu badannya panas dan menggigil. Nyonya terus mengigau memanggil seseorang terus," jelas Jang ahjumma.

"Mwo!" Yesung segera berlari menuju lantai dua diikuti oleh Yunho yang masih bingung.

BRAK

Yesung membuka kasar kamar Jaejoong saat ini, terlihat Jaejoong yang terlelap namun terus menggeliat. Bahkan dapat dilihat oleh Yesung kini Jaejoong terus merancau tidak jelas.

"Ahjumma," Yesung menghampiri tempat tidur Jaejoong untuk memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong guna memastikan.

"Astaga, panas sekali," Yesung menyentuh dahi Jaejoong.

"Jae," Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat sosok yang kini tengah terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur saat ini.

"Dr. Park segera datang ke rumah. Ahjumma demam tinggi," dilihatnya Yesung tengah menelepon seseorang. Sepertinya tengah memanggil dokter saat ini.

Secara reflek Yunho mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dapat didengarnya igauan Jaejoong yang terus menyebut namanya dan kata maaf.

"yunnie, mianhae," Yunho reflek meraih jemari Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.

"Boo," lirih Yunho saat ini. Rasanya hatinya sakit melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu seperti ini. Terlihat jelas di wajah Jaejoong yang tengah menanggung sebuah beban yang sangat berat. Dapat dirasakannya genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Sepertinya Jaejoong menyadari kehadirannya meski pun dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup.

"Dokter akan segera datang," beritahu Yesung pada Yunho. Dilihatnya kini Yunho tengah menggenggam jemari tangan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Aku akan menyuruh ahjumma untuk membuatkan bubur," Yesung berlalu dari kamar Jaejoong. Sepertinya dirinya ingin memberikan waktu kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Meski pun Jaejoong saat ini masih terlelap karena demamnya.

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Wookie saja. Dia pasti akan heboh jika tahu umma nya sakit," sekali lagi Yesung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ryeowook. Membiarkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho masih terus ada di sisi Jaejoong ketika dokter memeriksa Jaejoong yang masih demam tinggi. Ryeowook masih belum pulang karena ada tambahan pelajaran di sekolah. Dan untungnya anak itu belum tahu keadaan sang ibu saat ini yang tengah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dr. Park?" tanya Yesung saat melihat dokter pribadi Jaejoong selesai memeriksa Jajeoong.

"jaejoong sedikit mengalami stress, sepertinya ada masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Apa ada masalah di perusahaan Yesung-ah?" jelas dan tanya Dr. Park.

"Ahjumma sudah jarang mengurus perusahaan," jawab Yesung yang membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahi. Perusahaan? Apa maksudnya ini. Dan apa hubungannya dengan Kim Yesung saat ini.

"Baiklah, jangan biarkan Jajeoong banyak pikiran. Sebisa mungkin buat pikirannya tenang. Sepertinya dia sedang tertekan saat ini." Jelas Dr. Park.

"Ne dokter, terima kasih." Angguk Yesung mengerti.

"Ini obat yang harus diminum Jaejoong nanti. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang." Dr. Park merapikan perlengkapannya.

"Kalau begitu saya antar sampai depan dokter," Yesung menegikuti Dr. Park keluar kamar meninggalkan Yunho yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran yang tinggi saat ini. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sudah mulai tenang dalam tidurnya setelah Dr. Park menyuntikan obat pada tubuh Jaejoong. Setidaknya kini dirinya sedikit bernapas lega karena Jaejoong tidak apa-apa.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Boo?" tanya Yunho wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Wajah yang selama ini dirindukannya. Diusapnya poni Jaejoong yang menutupi kening Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Istrinya tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap cantik meski pun sudah mempunyai seorang anak. Dan bicara mengenai anak, Yunho langsung teringat seorang remaja yang membawa Jaejoong pergi kemarin. Apakah dia anak yang dulu dikandung Jaejoong.

"Maaf,membuat anda menunggu lama Yunho-ssi." Yesung tiba-tiba masuk dan mengejutkan Yunho.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Yesung-ssi," Yunho sedikit mengelus dadanya.

"Yesung-ssi, bisakah anda menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini? Dan kenapa Jaejoong bisa tinggal di rumah Yesung-ssi?" tanya Yunho yang sejak tadi penasaran. Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini pada anda Yunho-ssi. Sebaiknya anda menunggu Jaejoong ahjumma bangun. Mungkin beliau bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada anda nanti." Ucap Yesung yang kini duduk di sofa kamar Jaejoong. Bagi Yesung keluar masuk kamar Jaejoong sudah biasa. Yunho memilih melihat kamar tempat dirinya berada. Terlihat beberapa foto tergantung di dinding kamar tersebut. Foto Jaejoong yang sendirian, Jaejoong bersama seorang anak kecil, foto Jaejoong dengan dua orang namja yang Yunho pikir anaknya dan juga Yesung.

"Yesung-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Yunho masih memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada di kamar tersebut. Yesung menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih melihat sekeliling kamar Jaejoong.

"Ne,"

"Siapa anak yang bersama Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho. Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Yunho saat ini.

"Yang paling besar itu saya, dan di sebelahnya anak Jaejoong ahjumma," Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama foto-foto tersebut. Disentuhnya foto yang masih tergantung dihdapannya itu. Seolah menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sangat besar karena selama ini Yunho tidak bisa melihat putranya tumbuh. Bahkan melihat perkembangannya saja Yunho tidak bisa. Setitik air mata menetes di pipi Yunho saat ini. Sedikit bersyukur karena anaknya tumbuh dengan baik sekarang.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar dibuka paksa oleh Ryeowook yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan umma?" Ryeowook segera menghampiri tempat tidur Jaejoong tanpa menyadari tatapan seseorang padanya saat ini. Sementara itu Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahjumma sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya terlalu banyak berpikir, tadi Dr. Park sudah memeriksanya. Kau tenang saja. Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu." Suruh Yesung.

"Tapi hyung," Ryeowook memelas.

"Ganti bajumu sekarang," tegas Yesung.

"Baiklah," Ryeowook menghela napas. Yesung yang seperti ini tidak akan bisa dilawannya sama sekali. Ryeowook juga masih belum menyadari keberadaan Yunho yang terus memperhatikannya sampai dirinya keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

'Anakku,' batin Yunho yang melihat Ryeowook.

"Yunho-ssi," panggil Yesung saat melihat Yunho yang terus memperhatikan Ryeowook hingga keluar.

"Ah, ne." Yunho sedikit terlonjak.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu, biarkan Jaejoong ahjumma istirahat," ajak Yesung yang sudah berdiri.

"Ah ne," angguk Yunho. Rasanya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong saat ini. Diikutinya Yesung yang sudah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Yesung memilih turun ke bawah untuk mengambil minuman untuk mereka saat ini. Yunho memilih mengekori Yesung turun. Masih diperhatikannya rumah yang bisa terbilang besar itu. Dan Yunho sekali lagi melihat beberapa foto tergantung atau pun bediri di sebuah rak yang isinya foto-foto yang hampir sama dengan yang ada di kamar Jaejoong. Namun di rak itu isinya lebih banyak. Yunho juga bisa melihat jika foto-foto itu tidak hanya diambil di Korea saja. sepertinya beberapa foto diambil diluar negeri.

"Foto itu diambil di London saat aku liburan satu tahun yang lalu." Tiba-tiba saja Yunho dikejutkan oleh Ryeowook yang sudah ada disampingnya saat ini. Yunho menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang saat ini juga melihat foto-foto tersebut.

"Sepertinya kalian bahagia dalam foto itu." Ujar Yunho mencoba untuk mengejak bicara pada Ryeowook.

"Umma selalu menuruti apa yang aku inginkan. Katanya hanya aku yang dimilikinya sekarang. Umma hanya ingin membuat aku mendapatkan apa yang dulu tidak didapatkan umma saat masih kecil. Umma selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untukku dan Yesung hyng. Umma tidak ingin kami merasakan apa yang pernah umma rasakan dulu. Sebisa mungkin umma akan memberikannya meski pun harus memeras keringatnya." Ryeowook kini menoleh kearah Yunho yang masih menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. Bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Tapi satu yang tidak bisa umma lakukan," Yunho mengernyitkan dahi.

"Umma tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sampai sekarang. Umma tidak pernah mau mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Hanya bekerja dan bekerja yang dilakukan umma selama ini. Umma hanya ingin membuat kami tidak merasakan cemoohan dari orang-orang yang menganggap kami orang miskin. Tidak ingin kami mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang mungkin menyakiti hati kami. Dan umma selalu memendam lukanya sendiri tanpa mau berbagi pada kami anak-anaknya."

"Bagaimana dengan suaminya?" Ryeowook menatap Yunho saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana appa, yang aku tahu kata umma app sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Umma tidak ingin mengusik kehidupan baru appa. Umma juga pernah bilang, jika dirinya akan menjadi umma dan juga appa untukku." Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong harus hidup menderita demi anak mereka.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu tuan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan mejawabnya."

"Apa kau masih mencintai ummaku tuan?" Ryeowook kini menatap kedalam mata musang Yunho yang juga menatap kedalam mata caramel Ryeowook.

"Tuan muda nyonya mencari anda," tiba-tiba saja Jang ahjumma datang sebelum Yunho mampu menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan.

"Umma sudah sadar?" Ryeowook memastikan dan mendapat anggukan dari Jang ahjumma.

"Hyung anda sudah ada di kamar nyonya, sebaiknya anda segera menemuinya. Saya permisi," Jang ahjumma segera meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yunho.

"Lebih baik anda lebih dulu menemui umma." Suruh Ryeowook membuat Yunho tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Ryeowook barusan.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tuan ingin bertemu dengan umma bukan. Sebaiknya segeralah temui ummaku tuan." Ryeowook tersenyum pada Yunho. Bahkan Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook saat ini. Namun dirinya memilih mengikuti perkataan Ryeowook. Dengan segera dirinya kembali ke kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. sedikit menarik napas untuk memantabkan hatinya saat ini. Setelah yakin Yunho perlahan membuka pintu dihadapannya saat ini.

CEKLEK

Yunho perlahan memasuki kamar tersebut, dapat dilihatnya kini Jaejoong tengah bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan wajah yang masih sedikit pucat. Yesung masih setia di samping Jaejoong saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong belum menyadari keberadaannya saat ini.

"Boo," Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya saat sekali lagi mendengar panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Napasnya terlihat memburu namun masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan apakah suara itu hanya hayalannya atau memang benar nyata.

"ahjumma gewnchana?" Yesung melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang sedikit aneh saat ini.

"N-ne," jawab Jaejoong terbata.

Yunho perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong saat ini, tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong ketakutan nantinya.

"Jaejoong-ah," sekali lagi Yunho memanggil Jaejoong. Dan kali ini Jaejoong memberanikan untuk mengangkat kepalanya, memastikan jika panggilan itu memang nyata saat ini.

DEG

Kedua mata itu bertemu, saling menatap satu sama lain. Dua pasang mata yang menyorotkan rasa rindu yang besar. Bahkan keduanya kini masih terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing. Bahkan kini air mata Jaejoong semakin banyak menetes membasahi wajahnya.

"Yunnie," lirih Jaejoong yang masih menatap Yunho.

"Jae," sedikit memberanikan diri, Yunho menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong dan mendudukan diri di pinggir tempat tidur tersebut. Yesung yang mengerti segera beranjak dari duduknya yang kini ditempati oleh Yunho. Mereka perlu bicara satu sama lain saat ini.

"Sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian," Yesung memilih keluar dari kamar Jaejoong tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah kepergian Yesung, kini tinggallah kedua pasangan yang kini masih memilih diam satu sama lain. Jaejoong memilih menundukan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Yunho yang terus menatapanya. Dirinya tahu arti tatapan mata Yunho saat ini, tapi Jaejoong takut melihat mata Yunho terlalu lama. Dirinya takut jika melihat mata Yunho yang memancarkan sinar yang sama dengannya. Kerinduan. Diremasnya selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya saat ini. Otaknya terus berpikir kenapa Yunho bisa sampai ada di rumahnya sekarang.

"Jae," yunho yang merasa ada yang harus dibicarakan kini membuka suaranya yang melihat Jaejoong sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Namun Jaejoong masih belum mau menatap Yunho.

GREEP

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan karena Yunho memeluknya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong mulai terisak dipelukan Yunho saat ini. Masih belum berani membalas pelukan Yunho, namun Jaejoong terlihat menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Yunho yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Tangisnya sudah pecah saat ini, tanpa menyadari Yunho juga menangis dalam diam sama sepertinya.

"Hiks... Yunnie-ya...hiks..." tangis Jaejoong terdengar semakin kencang saat ini. Sepertinya Jaejoong tengah mengeluarkan sesak yang ada di dadanya selama ini. Tangisan terdengar menyayat hati saat ini. Yunho masih mendekapnya, mencoba untuk memberikan rasa tenang untuknya.

"Yunnie-ya, bogoshippo... Hiks...hiks..." ucap Jaejoong disela tangisannya.

"Nado Boo, nado." Yunho juga masih menangis saat ini. Seharusnya dia bisa melindungi keluarganya. Seharusnya dirinya bisa mempertahankan anak dan istrinya dari hinaan dan ancaman ibunya sendiri.

Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong saat merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari Jaejoong saat ini. Dilonggarkannya pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah tidur Jaejoong saat ini. Sepertinya Jaejoong kelelahan menangis sampai tertidur dipelukannya sekarang. Wajah damainya membuat Yunho sedikit merasa lega saat ini. Sepertinya Yunho harus menunggu untuk bisa mendapat penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Direbahkannya tubuh Jaejoong dan sedikit membenarkan letak tidur ragu dengan apa yang tenah dipikirkannya saat ini, takut-takut Yunho juga ikut merebahkan diri disamping Jaejoong. Dipeluknya Jaejoong terlihat menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yunho saat ini. Perlahan Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya yang terlihat lelah setelah menangis bersama Jaejoong tadi. Ditariknya kepala Jaejoong untuk mendekat padanya.

CHUP

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Jaljayo Boo," Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Jung terlihat berjalan dengan angkuhnya saat memasuki hotel tempat Yunho menginap selama di Busan. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras saat ini. Beberapa kali dirinya mencoba menghubungi Yunho tapi tidak satu pun panggilannya yang dijawab oleh Yunho. Mrs. Reasa kesal dan marah saat ini. Bahkan suaminya pun ikut memusuhinya karena perginya Jjaejoong tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Membuatnya semakin membenci Jaejoong sampai sekarang. Bahkan sampai sekarang wanita paruh baya itu tidak pernah sekali pun mengakui cucunya yang dikandung Jaejoong saat ini. Baginya memiliki menantu dari kalangan rakyat jelata adalah aib, apalagi memiliki cucu dari keturunan rakyat jelata. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya yang selalu menjunjung tinggi harta dan martabat memiliki menantu dari kalangan orang miskin. Bahkan dirinya bisa melakukan apa saja untuk dapat memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong dulu. Bahkan tak segan-segan Mrs. Jung menyiksa Jaejoong jika tidak ada Yunho di rumah. Disaat Jaejoong akhirnya bisa dia usir dari rumah keluarganya yang berbalik memusuhinya sampai sekarang. Apa dirinya tidak boleh egois untuk itu. Dirinya hanya ini nama keluarganya tidak tercoreng. Namun sepertinya apa yang dilakukannya tidak membuat keluarga bahagia malah membuat keluarganya terpecah belah karena sikapnya itu. Namun satu hal yang masih dipertahankannya sampai sekarang, memisahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong apa pun yang terjadi, dirinya tidak ingin Yunho kembali pada Jaejoong.

"Nyonya, tuan Yunho sedang tidak ada di kamarnya." Salah satu staff yang disuruhnya untuk mencari Yunho kini melaporkan jika Yunho tidak ada.

"Memanagnya dia pergi kemana?" tanya Mrs. Jung sedikit kesal.

"Sejak tadi siang tuan Yunho pergi bersama COE J&R Group." Jawabnya.

"Cari tahu kemana mereka pergi. Jangan sampai Yunho menemui yeoja itu." Perintah Mrs. Jun tegas. Sepertinya kali ini ibu kandung Yunho itu benar-benar akan memishkan Yunho dengan keluarganya.

"Kim Jaejoong, jangan harap kau akan kembali pada Yunho anakku." Geram Mrs. Jung. Kedfua mata berkilat marah saat ini. Entah apa yang akan direncanakannya kali ini. Yang pasti dirinya tidak akan segan-segan memisahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh," Jaejoong sedikit melenguh saat ini. Kedua matanya terasa sangat berat saat akan dibuka. Mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal karena posisi tidirnya yang miring.

Namun, saat akan menggerakan tubuhnya Jaejoong merasakan sedikit beban berat yang menimpa tubuhnya. Mencoba memastikan apa yang menimpa tubuhnya saat ini, Jaejoong melirik ke arah perutnya yang tengah dipeluka seseorang. Sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya. Diperhatikannya lengan tersebut, lengan yang sangat dikenalnya. Lengan yang dulu selalu memeluknya setiap dirinya tidur. Sedikit ragu, Jaejoong perlahan meraba lengan tersebut.

"Yunnie," lirihnya.

"Boo," suara itu, suara yang sangat dirindukan Jaejoong kembali Jaejoong mendengarnya untuk kesekian kali. Pelukan diperutnya terlihat semakin erat kali ini.

"Boo, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi," lirih Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong saat ini. Membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya saat ini. Sadar akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Jaejoong segera bangun dari tidurnya saat ini. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya memastikan yang dilihatnya itu bukan hanya hayalannya belaka. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong meraba wajah Yunho. Yunho yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan lembutnya jemari Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau benar Yunho?" Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata Yunho saat ini. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dlihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Jae," Jaejoong menghentikan jarinya yang mengusap wajah saat tiba-tiba Yunho menyebut namanya.

"Katakan, katakan apa yang sudah dilakukan umma sehingga membuatmu pergi. Katakan dengan jujur Boo, jangan lagi kau tutupi apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu."

"Yun," Jaejoong tidak apa yang harus dikataknnya pada Yunho saat ini. Perkataan Yunho seakan menuntutnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jung Jaejoong katakan yang sebenarnya padaku, jangan lagi kau simpan semuanya sendiri. Cukup sudah selama ini kau menderita Jae. Jangan lagi kau menghilang dari pendangnku. Jangan lagi pergi Jae." Jaejoong seakan sulit bernapas kali ini. Meliha Yunho yang meneteskan air matanya membuatnya hatinya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Yun, aku takut. Aku takut u-ummamu-" Jaejoong terlihat bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Yunho. Apakah dirinya harus jujur atau tidak.

"Katakan Boo, jangan kau sembunyikan semuanya." Terlihat Yunho sedikit memohon saat ini.

"U-ummamu mengancam akan membunuh anak kita jika aku masih bersama denganmu. A-aku bingung saat itu, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin umma mu menyuruhku mengugurkan anak kita Yun. aku tidak ingin dia berbuat sesuatu padanya Yun. aku tidak ingin," Jaejoong terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya saat ini. Air matanya kembali menetes saat ini. Dirinya takut jika Yunho tidak pecaya apa yang dikatannya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu dari ummaku Jae, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu dan anak kita saat itu. Maafkan aku yang tidaak tahu jika saat itu kau tengah mengandung anak kita Boo. " Yunho kini kembali membawa Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu disisiku apa pun yang terjadi. jangan pernah kau pergi lagi dari hidupku Boo. Aku mohon padamu," Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku takut Yun, aku takut jika ummamu berbuat sesuatu padanya. Aku takut Yun," rancau Jaejoong dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang harus kau takutkan Boo, aku akan selalu melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi. meski pun harus memusuhi ummaku sendiri." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong. Menyalurkan kepercayaan padanya.

"Kita akan kembali bersama Boo, aku janji." Ucap Yunho tegas.

"Ta-tapi ummamu Yun, aku takut jika dia akan melakukan ancamannya padaku dan anak kita." Jaejoong masih terlihat takut untuk kembali.

"Kita akan mengurusnya nanti, sekarang kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi lagi dari sisiku." Yunho menatap kedua mata bulat Jaejoong menyalurkan keyakinan padanya. Jaejoong yang seolah hanyut dengan tatapan mata Yunho kini menganggukan kepalanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, namun saat melihat kedua mata Yunho yang memandangnya dengan kelembutan dan keyakinan . membuat Jaejoong mengiyakan pertanyaan Yunho. Seulas senyum terukir di biir Yunho saat Jaejoong mengangguk setuju.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia tuan," tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Jaejoong membelalakan kedua mata saat melihat wajah putranya yang kini basah oleh air mata.

"Wo-Wookie-ah," Jaejoong terbata. Dilihatnya Ryeowook masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"U-umma," panggil Ryeowook. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam.

"Yun," Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dia anak kita kan Jae?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne, dia anak kita." Angguk Jaejoong yang kini menatap putranya itu.

"Kemarilah chagi," suruh Jaejoong pada Ryeowook untuk mendekat. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong. Mendudukan diri disamping Jaejoong dengan posisi Jaejoong yang ada ditengah masih dipelukan Yunho. Yunho terus memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini duduk disamping Jaejoong dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong saat ini. Dapat dilihatnya pula Jaejoong yang tengah mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya saat ini. Keluarga yang selama ini dicarinya kini dapat berkumpul kembali.

"Umma tidak perlu menangis lagi setiap malaam sekarang. Bukankah sekarang dia ada disamping umma." Ryeowook menatap lurus kedepan menyamankan diri dengan usapan Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit mengerutkan kening mendengarnya, sedikit tidak mengerti maksud dalam kata-kata Ryeowook barusan. Lain Yunho lain pula dengan Jaejoong yang sudah mengehentikan kegiatannya pada kepala Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat umma menangis malam itu, dan selanjut setiap malam aku selalu memperhatikan umma yang diam-diam menangis sambil memeluk sebuah foto yang aku tidak tahu foto siapa. Dan juga aku menemukan sebuah foto yanga da di ruangan umma di kantor. Sebuah foto pernikahan." Jelas Ryeowook yang seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini. Putranya itu bisa dibilang sangat peka jika berhubungan dengannya.

"Setelah aku melihat foto itu, aku meminta hyung untuk membantuku untuk bisa mempertemukan umma dengan-" Ryeowook menghentikan perkataannya. Rasanya aneh saat akan menyebut Yunho dengan sebutan appa. Selama ini hanya Jaejoong yang dikenalnya, tidaak ada orang lain.

"Jadi, kerjasama ini juga sudah direncanakan?" Yunho terlihat penasaran. Sama dengan Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong memilih untuk menunggu, karena Ryeowook sepertinya masih ada yang disembunyikannya.

"Sebenarnya kerjasama itu datang sebelum aku mencari tahu foto itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau kerjasama itu salah satu perantara untuk kalian bertemu. Aku yang meminta hyung untuk menyetujui proposal kerjasama itu. Meski pun begitu, aku tidak ingin karena kerjasama ini dijadikan alasan membuat anda datang ke Busan. Aku juga sudah memperhitungkan untung ruginya kerjasama ini sebelumnya. Dan ternyata jika diperhitungkan, kerjasama ini juga saling menguntungkan satu sama lain." Jelas Ryeowook.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tapi Yunho sedikit mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. Ternyata anaknya juga sudah memperhitungkan untung ruginya kerjasama yang dilakukannya.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan bilang kalau J&R Group itu milikmu Jae?" Yunho sedikit terbata. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikannya.

"J&R Group diambil dari inisial namaku dan Ryeowook. Perusahaan yang aku bangun dari bawah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Perusahaan yang dulunya sangat diremehkan oleh orang-orang yang menganggap tidak akan pernah berhasil. Tapi sekarang perusahan yang dulu diremehkan oleh orang-orang kini menjadi salah satu peusahaan yang berpengaruh untuk ekonomi Korea terutama Busan. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan jika aku juga bisa berhasil seperti orang-orang yang sudah mencemooh kami saat kami miskin. Aku ingin membuktikan jika dengan ketekunan aku juga bisa seperti mereka." Jaejoong terlihat menerawang kali ini. Mengenang bagaimana dirinya yang selalu dihina dan dicaci oleh orang-orang.

"Dan kau tahu jika Jungs Corp mengajukan kerjasama dengan J&R Group?"

"Umma tidak tahu jika Jungs Corp mengajukan kerjasama. Semua keputusan kini ada ditangan Yesung hyung." Yunho dan Jaejoong kini menatap Ryeowook penuh tanya.

"Sebenarnya aku yang membuat umma dan appa bertemu." Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya. Jaejoong kembali meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"Chagi," ucap Jaejoong. Tidak menyangka anaknya bisa melakukann hal seperti itu untuknya.

"Wookie menyayangi umma, Wookie tidak ingin umma bersedih. Hanya ingin membuat umma bahagia." Ryeowook kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Ryeowook-ah," Ryeowook mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Dilihatnya Yunho tersenyum kearahnya saat ini. Senyum bahagia yang dapat dilihat oleh Ryeowook saat ini.

"Ne," sahut Ryeowook.

"Apa umma sekarang bahagia?" Ryeowook kini beralih menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap dalam kedua mata Ryeowook saat ini. Seulas senyhum kini mengembang di bibir Jaejoong saat ini.

"Ne, umma bahagia." Angguk Jaejoong.

GREP

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook memeluk Jaejoong, membuat Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Mungkin kini adalah kesempatannya untuk kembali memulai dari awal kehidupan keluarganya yang baru. Meski pun Yunho masih harus berhadapan dengan sang umma yang masih tetap membenci Jaejoong sampai saat ini.

"Kita akan memulainya dari awal." Ujar Yunho yang kini ikut memeluk mereka saat ini. Rasa syukur tidak akan pernah berhenti diucapkannya saat ini. Keluarga yang selama ini dicarinya kini telah ditemukannya sekarang. Dan Yunho berjanji akan melindungi mereka apa pun yang terjadi nantinya. Meski pun dirinya harus mengahadapi sang umma nantinya, asalkan Yunho bisa melindunginya mereka, Yunho tidak perduli lagi.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua," ucap Yunho disela pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan di kediaman Kim sedikit berbada kali ini. Terdengar sedikit ramai kali ini. Hal ini dikarenakan saat ini Yunho tengah ikut dalam sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"Sepertinya pagi ini kau senang sekali Wook-ah." Jaejoong memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ne, karena appa akan mengantarku ke sekolah." Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Aish, telan dulu makananmu Wook-ah," Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah lama dirinya menunggu panggilan tersebut terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau senang Boo," Yunho tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, jangan sampai Ryeowook terlambat." Yunho menyesap tehnya yang terakhir.

"Itu memang kebiasaan anak itu," celetuk Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Umma!" Ryeowook tidak terima.

"Memang kenyataan kan," tambah Yesung.

"Aish, kalian memang menyebalkan." Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita berangkat." Yunho menenngahi ketiganya.

"Umma aku berangkat dulu ne,"

CHUP

Ryeowook menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Belajarlah yang baik," nasehat Jaejoong.

"Aku berangkat dulu Boo," Yunho tiba-tiba menyambar bibir merah Jaejoong yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Yak! Di sini masih ada anak dibawah umur." Pekik Ryeowook membuat Yunho melepas ciumannya tidak rela.

"Aku berangkat dulu ahjumma,"

CHUP

Yesung juga berpamitan dengan Jaejoong dan mencium pipi Jaejoong. Karena kemarin Yunho pergi dengan mobil Yesung, jadinya hari ini mereka berangkat bersama. Yesung akan mengantar Yunho kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau kemarin?" Yunho baru saja memasuki kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara sedikit mengejutkannya saat ini. Dilihatnya Mrs. Jung tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya di sofa kamar hotel Yunho saat ini.

"Urusan bisnis," jawab Yunho datar. Melihat wajah ummanya, Yunho langsung ingat alasan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan emosi di depan ummanya itu.

"Apakah itu benar Jung Yunho," Mrs. Jung terlihat menyelidik. Tidak percaya dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Atau kau menemui wanita jalang itu semalam." Mrs. Jung menyilangkan kedua tangannya saat ini. Menatap tajam Yunho yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut dia dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu." Yunho masih mencoba untuk tidak meledak sekarang.

"Oh, jadi memang benar kau bersamanya semalam." Mrs. Jung terlihat meremehkan.

"Dengar Yunho, umma tidak akan tinggal diam jika sampai kau kembali dengan wanita miskin itu. Jangan sampai umma berbuat nekat nantinya." Mrs. Jung berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah menghampiri Yunho.

"Dengan mencoba melenyapkan anak kami,"

DEG

Mrs. Jung membelalakan kedua matanya sebentar, mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba sedikit sesak saat mendengar penututran Yunho barusan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anda mengusik keluargaku lagi." Yunho berbalik keluar kamar meninggalkan Mrs. Jung yang terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah yang sangat besar.

"Awas kau Kim Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk di dapur saat ini, suasana cafe terlihat sangat ramai saat ini. Mungkin karena ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang, sehingga pengunjng cafe mulai berdatangan sejak satu jam yang lalu. Beberapa koki juga kewalahan karena banyaknya pesanan yang datang.

"Nyonya sepertinya senang sekali hari ini," salah satu koki dengan nametag Kim Kibum berujar.

""Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Key," jawab Jaejoong pada Kibum yang biasa dipangguil Key itu.

"Sebaiknya kita teruskan memasaknya, cafe sedang ramai saat ini," suruh Jaejoong. Key hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya. Jaejoong kembali pada kegiatannya memasak.

"Boss, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Seorang waiter tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ne, siapa?" Jaejoong menghentikan memasaknya sejenak.

"Seorang wanita," jawab sang waiter.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong melepas apronnya, membersihkan tangannya dengan air dan mengeringkannya sebentar. Merapikan pakaiannya sebentar memastikan penampilannya tidak berantakan saat ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih membeku di kursinya saat ini. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saar ini saat melihat wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Wanita itu, orang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya, atau bisa dibilang Jaejoong hindari. Wanita terlihat santai menikmati makanannya saat ini tanpa melirik Jaejoong sama sekali. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di kening Jaejoong saat ini. Kedua tangannya meremas rok yang dikenakannya saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau bisa juga bertahan hidup," sindir wanita tersebut yang tak lain adalah Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong masih diam tidak menjawab.

"Apa ucapanku waktu itu kau anggap hanya gertakan saja KIM JAEJOONG." Mrs. Jung sedikit menekan saat menyebut nama Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menunduk tidak menjawab.

"Wanita sepertimu tidak pantas bersanding dengan anakku, apalagi sampai menjadi bagian keluargaku." Mrs. Jung menatap Jaejoong penuh kebencian saat ini.

SPLASSH

"Umma/Je/Ahjumma," tiba-tiba saja sebuah pekikan terdengar saat Mrs. Jung dengan sengaja menyiramkan minumannya pada wajah Jaejoong. Mereka Yunho, Ryeowook dan Yesung yang baru saja memasuki cafe sontak berteriak saat melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba disiram oleh seorang wanita yang sangat dikenal Yunho saat ini.

"Umma gwenchana?" ryeowook yang pertama kali menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih diam membeku. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung kini melihat mereka.

"Cih, jadi ini anak yang kau lindungi selama ini." Mrs. Jung meremehkan. Jaejoong masih diam saat Mers. Jung terus mencelanya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ummaku hah!" bentak Ryeowook tidak terima. Namun hal itu membuat Mrs. Jung tersenyum sinis pada mereka.

"Jae, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Tanpa melihat sang umma Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya saat ini.

"Jadi benar kau menemui wanita jalang ini Jung Yunho." Sekali lagi Mrs. Jung melontarkan kat-katanya sangat menusuk.

"asal anda tahu, wanita yang anda panggil jalang ini adalah istriku. MENANTU ANDA SENDIRI." Yunho memberikan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Membuat Mrs. Jung mulai geram melihat intraksi mereka saat ini.

"Ayo Jae kita pulang. Wookie ambil barang-barang ummamu diatas." Yunho menuntun Jaejoong dan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk mengambil barang-barang Jaejoong.

"Ne," dengan segera Ryeowook menuju lantai atas mengambil barang-barang Jaejoong.

Yunho menuntun Jaejong keluar dari cafe dengan perlahan, dirinya tahu jika Jaejoong saat ini syock karena pertemuan dengan ummanya itu.

"Ahjumma gwenchana?" Yesung kini membantu Yunho menuntun Jaejoong keluar.

"Yesung-ah, sebaiknya kau ambil mobil Jaejoong sekarang. Biar aku yang membawanya." Suruh Yunho pada Yesung.

"Ne," angguk Yesung yang bergegas menuju tempat dimana mobil Jaejoong berada.

"Boo, gwenchana?" Yunho mencoba bertanya, dan hanya anggukan yang diterima Yunho saat ini.

"Kim Jaejoong jangan harap kau akan bisa bersama dengan Yunho selama aku masih hidup!" tiba-tiba saja Mrs. Jung berlari mendekati mereka dan dengan sengaja mendorong Jaejoong ke jalan raya.

"BOO/UMMA"

BRAKK

Terlihat sebuah tubuh yang kini terpental sejauh satu meter setelah dihantam sebuah mobil yang tengah melakju kencang. Tubuh itu kini bersimbah darah saat ini. Orang-orang mulai mengrubungi tubuh tersebut. Ada yang mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit atau pun menelepon ambulance.

Yunho membeku ditempatnya saat ini. Air matanya kini mengalir tanpa disuruh dengan derasnya saat ini.

"ANDWEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kira-kira siapa ya yang ketabrak?

Mian lama updatenya, hehehehehehehe

Buat yang nunggu ff ryan yang lain sabar ne, bakal ryan lanjutin kok. Tapi sekarang ngk bisa cepet-cepet waktu awal-awal. Soalnya sibuk ngurusin kerjaan. Jadinya waktu untuk nulis berkurang.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah kasih reviewnya untuk ff ini. Semoga kalian suka.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY FAMILY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KIM RYEOWOOK**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**JUNG YUNHO **

**YESUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kebahagiaan tidak diukur seberapa kayanya orang. Belum tentu dengan banyak harta akan membuat orang bahagia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho kini hanya bisa duduk lemas di depan pintu ruang operasi saat ini. Seolah-olah nyawanya kini dicabur dari tubuhnya jika mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya barusan. Dilirknya yeoja yang kini ada didekapan Yesung saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat saat ini. Air matanya tak hentinya untuk mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Tatapan matanya kosong saat ini. Ingin rasanya Yunho merengkuh tubuh rapuh tersebut, namun apa daya. Sosok itu terlihat menolak untuk disentuhnya saat ini.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka, Yunho masih tetap mengawasi sosok dihadapannya itu tanpa meperdulikan seseorang tengah mengahmpirinya saat ini.

"Bagaiman keadaannya Yun?" seseorang bertanya pada Yunho. Namun Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Kini tatapan orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Mr. Jung beralih pada sosok yang ada dihadapan Yunho saat ini. Senyum miris kini muncul di bibirnya saat ini. Namun perlahan Mr. Jung mendekati sosok tersebut. Berlutut dihadapannya untuk bisa melihat wajah tersebut. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kristal bening yang terus mengalir di wajah yang disayanginya itu.

"Jae," panggil Mr. Jung membuat sosok yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong mewndongakkan kepalanya. Tatapan matanya masih terlihat kosong.

"Uljima ne," Mr. Jung mencoba untuk menenangkan sang menantu. Namun yang didapat hanya gelengan kepala saja dari Jaejoong.

"Jangan ambil anakku," Jaejoong masih menggelengkan kepala saat tangan Mr. Jung menyentuh wajahnya. Yunho hanya bisa menatap sendu Jaejoong dihadapannya. Dirinya masih belum berani menyentuh Jaejoong saat ini. Penolakan Jaejoong saat Ryeowook dibawa ke rumah sakit sudah membuatnya cukup sakit, apalagi melihat Jaejoong saat ini.

CEKLEK

Pintu dihadapan mereka terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Diedarkannya pandangannya untuk mencari keluarga pasien yang tengah ditanganinya.

"Keluarga Kim Ryeowook," mendengar itu Yunho segera menuju asal suara.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan putraku?" tanya Yunho yang terlihat sangat frustasi. Dokter dihadapan Yunho sedikit menghela napas untuk menjelaskan keadaan Ryeowook saat ini.

"Putra anda masih dalam keadaan kritis, benturan yang dialaminya sepertinya cukup keras sehingga membuat beberapa saraf otaknya sedikit rusak. Tiga tulang rusuk patah, dan kaki juga mengalami patah tulang yang cukup parah. Dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan adalah tulang ekornya sepertinya terbentur cukup keras. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah pasien akan mengalami kelumpuhan permanen jika pasien sembuh nantinya." Terang sang dokter.

"Ja-jadi anakku tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi dokter." Yunho seperti sudah kehilangan nyawanya saat ini. Cobaan apa lagi sekarang yang harus dihadapinya.

"Saya ingin meminta ijin untuk melakukan operasi pada kepala putra anda." Dokter itu kembali berucap.

"A-apa maksud anda dokter?" Yunho semakin dibuat semakin frustasi sekarang.

"Karena benturan yang didapatnya, terdapat gumpalan darah yang harus segera dikeluarkan karena akan berakibat buruk untuk pasien nantinya."

"Lakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan cucuku dokter." Tiba-tiba saja Mr. Jung menyela ucapan sang dokter.

"Lakukan apa pun asal cucuku selamat." Tegas Mr. Jung dengan napas yang naik turun saat ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera melakukan operasi tersebut." Dokter itu segera kembali masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

Yunho memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Jaejoong yang masih dipeluk oleh Yesung saat ini. Bahkan saat ini Yesung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya air matanya yang terlihat terus mengalir. Masih jelas diingatannya saat tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook berlari kearah Jaejoong dan mendorong Jaejoong menjauh dari jalan.

"Boo," lirih Yunho yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong saat ini. Mendengar panggilan tersebut, Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas. Dapat Yunho lihat jika tatapan Jaejoong masih terlihat kosong saat ini.

GREEP

Tidak ingin melihat wajah terluka Jaejoong, Yunho berinisiatif memeluk Jaejoong saat ini. Dan dapat Yunho dengar saat Jaejoong terus menggumam tidak jelas.

"Jangan ambil anakku," sakit hati Yunho melihat Jaejoong saat ini. Disadarinya jika Jaejoong sangat menyayangi putra mereka tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang akan mengambil anak kita Boo, dia akan selalu bersama kita." Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong dengan membisikan kata-kata penenang. Mr. Jung yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa meengatupkan mulutnya. Tak ingin semakin sedih, Mr. Jung memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit, sepertinya namja paruh baya itu tengah menahan amarahnya saat ini. Begitu sampai di mana mobilnya berada Mr. Jung segera menyuruh supirnya untuk menemui seseorang. Orang yang bisa dikatakan penyebab kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Ryeowook.

.

.

_**Ryeowook terlihat berlari dari lantai dua Ballons cafe saat ini. Dirinya ingin segera menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong setelah insiden penyiraman oleh Mrs. Jung. Namun tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Ryeowook membulat saat melihat Mrs. Jung berusaha untuk mendorong Jaejoong. Dan disaat bersamaan, Ryeowook juga melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencangnya kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tanpa berpikir panjang ryeowook berlari kearah kedua orang tuanya. Mrs. Jung terlihat sudah medorong Jaejoong ke tengah jalan. Jaejoong terlihat membeku di tempatnya saat melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang kearahnya. Dipejamkan kedua matanya takut.**_

"_**UMMA/BOO," Yunho dan Ryeowook berteriak bersamaan.**_

_**BRAKK**_

_**Namun seperkian detik berikutnya mobil tersebut menghantam tubuh Ryeowook yang sebelumnya mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kepinggir jalan. Namun terlambat bagi Ryeowook untuk menghindari tabrakan tersebut. Tubuhnya terlempar sejauh satu meter dengan kepala yang membentur aspal dengan kerasnya.**_

"_**ANDWEEE!" seolah sadar Jaejoong langsung berteriak saat melihat Ryeowook sduah bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Yunho masih membeku di tempatnya saat ini. Pikirannya kosong saat melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang terpental jauh. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang kini terlihat histeris melihat Ryeowook dengan darah yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Perlahan dihampirinya Jaejoong.**_

"_**Boo," Yunho menyentuh bahu Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong menepisnya dengan kasar.**_

"_**jangan menyentuhku," nada suara Jaejoong terdengar dingin. Yunho membelalakan matanya mendengarnya. Seketika Yunho kembali membeku di tempatnya mendapat sikap Jaejoong seperti itu.**_

_**Kini pandangan Yunho beralih pada Mrs. Jung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergeser sedikit pun.**_

"_**Anda puas sekarang, lihat disana. Disana adalah cucu anda sendiri." Tunjuk Yunho pada kerumuman dimana Ryeowook masih tergeletak. Mrs. Jung terlihat masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Namun dirinya terpaku pada kerumunan orang di seberang jalan saat ini.**_

"_**Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan anda sampai kapan pun," ujar Yunho dingin. Ditinggalkannya Mrs. Jung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya saat ini. Dirinya memilih untuk menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah pergi lebih dulu dengan ambulance yang membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mr. Jung terlihat memasuki sebuah kamar yang gelap gulita. Perlahan dinyalakannya lampu kamar tersebut sehingga mempu menerangi ruangan kamar tersebut saat ini. Dilihatnya seseorang tengah duduk menghadap balkon kamar.

"Apa kau sudah puas sekarang," Mr. Jung kini sudah berdiri dibelakang orang tersebut.

"kau terlalu egois menerima kenyataan bahwa Yunho lebih memilih Jaejoong ketimbang yeoja-yeoja pilihanmu itu. kau terlalu memandang terlalu tinggi status sosial orang lain. Dan sekarang, apa yang kau dapat? Bahkan kini Yunho membencimu karena sikapmu itu. dan aku benar-benar kecewa padamu sekarang." Mr. Jung membalik tubuhnya ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut saat tiba-tiba-

"Aku menyesal yeobbo, aku menyesal. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Terlihat kini Mrs. Jung menangis dihadapan sang suami.

"Bukan aku yang harus kau mintai maaf, tapi Jaejoonglah yang harus kau mintai maaf. Sudah banyak kau lukai dia." Mr. Jung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Jung dengan penyesalannya. Tangisannya tidak akan merubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik sekarang.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam saat ini, namun tidak membuat Jaejoong mengururngkan niatnya untuk menunggui ryeowook saat ini. Dua jam yang lalu operasi Ryeowook selesai dan berjalan lancar. Hanya menunggu Ryeowook sadar saja. duduk disamping ranjang dengan masih menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang bebas, meski pun perban membalut tanga tersebut. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir sampai sekarang.

"Boo, istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaga Ryeowook." Yunho mencoba membujuk Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong masih tidak ingin menjauh dari Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin menunggu sampai wookie bangun." Ujar Jaejoong lirih. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat saat ini.

"aku akan membangunkamu nanti jika Ryeowook bangun." Yunho masih terus membujuk Jaejoong untuk istirahat. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat masih pucat sejak insiden kecelakaan siang tadi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menuruti permintaan Yunho. Tubuhnya juga bisa dibilang sangat lelah saat ini. Dilihatnya Yesung yang kini sudah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduknya. Mendudukan diri disamping Yesung yang sudah terlelap, Jaejoong masih terus memperhatikan Yunho yang kini sudah menggantikan posisinya duduk di samping ranjang Ryeowook saat ini. Dilihatnya kini Yunho tengah mengusap kening Ryeowook untuk merapikan poni Ryeowook yang berantakan karena saat operasi berlangsung dokter sempat mencukur rambut Ryeowook dibeberapa bagian untuk mempermudah pekerjaan mereka. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong merasakan matanya semakin merat hingga kini Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya tidur. Mungkin ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untuknya. Pertemuan dengan Yunho kembali yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum bahagia. Namun kebahagiaan itu seakan sirna saat dirinya harus dipertemukan kembali dengan umma Yunho yang sangat membencinya selama ini. Bahkan karena pertemuan mereka yang tidak menyenangkan itu berakibat sangat fatal untuknya saat ini. Jaejoong berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan menghilang saat dirinya bangun nanti. Dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yunho sedikit bisa bernapas lega saat melihat sudah mulai tertidur disamping Yesung saat ini. Kembali dirinya menatap Ryeowook yang masih terlelap saat ini. Tidak bisa dipastikan kapan putranya itu akan membuka matanya kembali. Dokter tidak bisa memastikan kondisi Ryeowook saat ini dikarena Ryeowook belum sadar dari tidurnya setelah operasi yang dilakukannya pasca kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

"Cepatlah bangun Wook-ah, jangan membuat ummamu khawatir." Lirih Yunho. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang bebas. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan kehangatan untuk putra yang baru saja ditemuinya saat ini. Yunho mencoba terjaga untuk memastikan Ryeowook baik-baik saja. Dihiraukannya rasa kantuk yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dirinya sudah berjanji pada Jaejoong akan menjaga Ryeowook saat ini. Tak jarang Yunho memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong yang tidur di sofa bersama Yesung. hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuk mereka, terutama Jaejoong. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagia mereka karena pertemuan mereka setelah tujuh belas tahun perpisahan mereka. Namun sepertinya Tuhan masih belum mau memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Entah dorongan dari mana pagi itu Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah sakit dimana Ryeowook dirawat saat ini. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang direncanakannya saat ini. Namun langkahnya terlihat berbeda saat ini. Langkahnya terkesan sedikit takut. Bahkan wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah angkuhnya tidak nampak saat ini. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar rawat Ryeowook, tidak sepenuhnya terbuka. Dirinya hanya membiarkan sedikit cela saja, tidak ingin memasuki kamar tersebut. Takut. Ituilah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Masih ingat dalam ingatannya wajah Yunho yang membencinya. Bagaimana marahnya Yunho saat dirinya dengan sengaja mendorong Jaejoong ke jalanan. Betapa marahnya Yunho saat melihat Ryeowook yang sudah tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah kala itu. kini dapat dilihatnya Yunho yang tengah duduk di samping Ryeowook yang masih belum membuka kedua matanya. Dapat dlihatnya juga kalau kepala Ryeowook saat ini tengah terlilit perban. Meski pun saat ini Ryeowook memakai topi kupluk yang diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakait karena perban yang meilit hampir seluruh kepala Ryeowook saat ini.

Rasa bersalah semakin menyeruak dalam dirinya saat ini melihat Ryeowook seperti itu. mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau Mrs. Jung mulai menyadari kesalahannya selama apa harus dengan seperti ini, mengorbankan salah satu bagian dari keluarganya. Seharusnya saat ini dirinya bisa merasa bahagia karena Yunho sudah memberikannya cucu untuknya. Namun karena keegoisannya membuatnya seperti ini. Keluarganya menjauhinya.

Dilihatnya Yunho yang sepertinya kelelahan, mungkin Yunho menjaga Ryeowook semalaman. Mrs. Jung hanya bisa menatap sendu pada Yunho. Disadarinya bahwa kesalahannya mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan. Mungkin saja Jaejoong tidak akan pernah memaafkannya mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada menantu yang tidak pernah diakuinya itu. mungkin saja saat ini Jaejoong membencinya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dan ketahuan oleh Yunho. Mrs. Jung memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Dirinya tidak ingin melihat Yunho kembali marah padanya. Langkahnya telihat buru-bur sampai menabrak beberapa orang yang dilewatinya di koridor rumah sakit. Tapi dirinya tidak peduli dengan omelan orang-orang tersebut. Dirinya merasa ini adalah hukuman untuknya karena perbuatannya dulu. Dibenci oleh putranya sendirinya adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan, namun mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya dirinya tidak bisa menyalahkan Yunho.

"Semoga kau bahagia Yunho," Mrs. Jung memandang rumah saki tersebut. Mungkin ini keputusan yang seharusnya dilakukannya sejak dulu bukan sekarang. Namun tidak ada kata terlambat bukan untuk meperbaiki kesalahannya. Mrs. Jung memilih segera pergi dari tempat tersebut sebelum salah satu dari mereka tahu jika dirinya datang.

"Maafkan umma Yunho,"

.

.

.

Yesung mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamar rawat Ryeowook. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal karena posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman semalam. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya saat ini. Masih dapat dilihatnya jejak air mata di wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Bahkan wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat lelah saat ini. Kemudian diedarkan pandangannnya keselururh ruangan tersebut. Kini pandangannya terhenti pada ranjang dimana Ryeowook berada. Beranjak dari tidur duduknya, Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini. Bahkan Yunho pun tidak sadar jika kini Yesung sudah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"Yunho-ssi," panggil Yesung pelan karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Jaejoong. Naamun sepertinya Yunho tidak bergeming mendengar panggilan Yesung barusan.

"Yunho-ssi," sekali lagi Yesung memanggil Yunho. Tapi kali ini Yesung sedikit mengguncang bahu Yunho.

"Ah ne," seakan tersadar dari lamunannya saat segera menoleh kearah Yesung yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa anda semalaman menjaga Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Dapat dilihatnya saat ini wajah lelah Yunho sama seperti Jaejoong yang saat ini masih tertidur di sofa.

"Ne, semalaman aku menjaganya. Jaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu dia sadar." Jawab Yunho.

"Sebaiknya anda membersihkan tubuh anda. Sepertinya anda sangat lelah. Lebih baik anda membasuh wajah anda agar terlihat lebih segar." Saran Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku titip Ryeowook padamu." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya menuju toilet yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Yesung kini mendudukan diri di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Yunho. Digenggamnya jemari Ryeowook saat ini.

"Hei, anak kecil." Mulai Yesung.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka tidur eoh. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat kedua orang tuamu sekarang. Apa kau tidak ingin mereka kembali bersama eoh?" yesung mencoba mengajak bicara Ryeowook.

"Sekarang seharusnya kau senang karena orang tuamu kembali bersama." Yesung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Mirirs melihat adiknya itu kini terbaring tak berdaya saat ini. Meski pun Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak memiliki hubungan darah satu sama lain. Namun keduanya saling menyayangi seperti layaknya saudara kandung. Yesung sangat menyayangi Ryeowook, mungkin karena Jaejoong yang sudah membuatnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga. Dan Yesung selamanya akan mengingat budi baik Jaejoong padanya. Dan dirinya berjanji akan selalu membuat Jaejoong bangga padanya.

"Hei Wook, apa kau tahu kalau Geun Young sudah menerima pernyataan cintaku padanya dua minggu yang lalu." Yesung mencoba tersenyum saat dirinya menceritakan bagaimana dirinya mengejar cinta salah satu staff di J&R Group.

"Cepatlah bangun, kau bilang ingin berkenalan dengannya saat aku dan dia sudah resmi berpacaran. Jadi, sebaiknya kau cepatlah bangun agar Geun Young bisa bertemu denganmu nantinya." Masih diingatnya penjelasan dokter setelah Ryeowook keluar dari ruang operasi. Saat dokter menjelaskan kemungkinan untuk Ryeowook kembali bisa berjalan hanya dua puluh persen karena tulang ekornya mengalami keretakan dan sarafnya yang menghubungkan dengan kakinya rusak. Dan bisa dipastikan Ryeowook akan berakhir dengan menggunakan kursi roda selamanya.

CEKLEK

Terlihat pintu toilet dibuka oleh Yunho, sepertinya wajah Yunho terlihat sedikit lebih segar kali ini setelah dirinya membersihkan wajahnya.

"Yesung-ah," panggil Yunho dengan menghilangkan embel-embel ssi.

"Ne," jawab Yesung tanpa melihat kearah Yunho yang kini berdiri disis ranjang satunya.

"Apakah aku boleh tahu hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho pelan. Yesung masih terus menatap wajah damai Ryeowook.

"Jaejoong ahjumma mengangkatku sebagai anaknya saat usiaku dua belas tahun. Dia bilang aku akan menjadi seorang kakak untuk anaknya yang berusia tujuh tahun sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong ahjumma menyekolahku hingga kuliah. Dia tidak pernah membedakan antara aku dan Ryeowook. Ahjumma selalu berlaku adil pada kami berdua. Dia sangat menyayangi Ryeowook. Aku tidak tahu alasan apa ahjumma mengangkat dari panti asuhan. Jaejoong ahjumma adalah orang yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tanpanya mungkin aku tidak akan pernah seperti sekarang ini. Tapi aku bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan dengan keluarga di keluarga ini aku diajarkan untuk saling mencintai dan menyayangi sesama keluarga. Bagaiman kita menhargai dengan apa yang sudah kita miliki saat ini. Ahjumma sudah mengajarkanku banyak hal." Tutur Yesung membuat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya tahu betul bagaimana sifat Jaejoong. Jaejoong memiliki sifat seperti malaikat. Hatinya terlalu baik untuk disakiti.

"Aku tahu Jaejoong adalah orang yang terlalu baik. Bahkan terlalu baik hingga mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi orang lain." Tambah Yunho.

"Ne, anda benar." Yesung menyetujui perkataan Yunho.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan kini telah bangun dan mendengar semuanya. Ternyata orang-orang disekitarnya sangat peduli padanya tanpa disadarinya selama ini. Namun Jaejoong memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan Yesung dan Yunho saat ini.

.

.

.

Mr. Jung menatap heran istrinya yang saat ini tengah mengepak barang-barangnya saat ini. Apa lagi yang akan dilakuakn istrinya itu.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Mr. Jung langsung.

"Pulang," jawab Mrs. Jung singkat yang masih sibuk memasukan beberapa barang kedalam koper. Mr. Jung mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mr. Jung tidak mengrti.

"Aku lelah," Mrs. Jung menghentikan kegiatannya membereskan barang-barangnya. Pandangannya kini terarah keluar jendela. Menatap langit biru diluar sana.

"Aku lelah terus menghalangi hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Aku lelah jika keluargaku terus-menerus memusuhiku. Aku lelah jika suami dan anakku mengabaikanku. Bahkan kini anakku sendiri dengan mulutnya sendiri mengatakan membenciku." Mata Mrs. Jung terlihat berkaca-kaca saat mengingat kata-kata Yunho yang mengatakan membencinya saat itu. terasa sangat sakit saat anakmu sendiri mengatakan kalau membencimu. Bahkan terlihat jelas jika Yunho tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Mr. Jung hanya diam mendengarnya. Mungkin ini sudah terlambat jika istrinya menyesali perbuatannya selama ini. Namun, bukankah dengan penyesalan oranag akan menyadari perbuatan salahnya selama ini. Dan tanpa penyesalan orang tidak akan pernah mau berubah.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau sampai membenciku sekarang. Karena perbuatankulah kini anak mereka terbaring di rumah sakit. Karena perbuatankulah dipastikan dia tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan lagi. Itu semua karena perbuatanku." Kini air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Semuanya karena salahku," Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri di lantai. Bahkan saat ini suaminya hanya diam melihatnya, pikirnya.

GREEP

Tiba-tiba saja Mr. Jung memeluk istrinya yang teengah menangis. Dirinya juga tidak tega melihat istrinya seperti ini.

"Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu selama ini." Mr. Jung coba menenangkan.

"Tapi aku membuat anak itu tidak bisa berjalan lagi." Ucap Mrs. Jung disela tangisannya saat ini.

"Kita akan berusaha membuat Ryeowook berjalan kembali." Mrs. Jung menangis semakin menjadi. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Rasa penyesalannya semakin besar saat ini. Memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan kini membuat cucunya sendiri tdiak bisa berjalan lagi. Mr. Jung semakin mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh sang istri yang masih bergetar karena menangis.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois," Mrs. Jung menangis emakin sesenggukan dipelukan sang suami. Pelukan yang sudah jarang didapatkannya selama tujuh belas tahun. Kini pelukan itu dapat dirasakannya kembali. Perasaannya kini terasa menghangat saat Mr. Jung memeluknya. Rasanya beban berat yang selama ini dirasakannya kini menghilang.

"Sebelum kita pulang, lebih baik kita temui dia dulu," Mrs. Jung mengangguk.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berada di rumah sakit karena sampai sekarang Ryeowook belum sadarkan diri. Bahakan Jaejoong tidak pernah bergerak dari tempatnya saat ini. Sementara Yunho terlihat sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Terlihat sejak tadi dirinya mondar-mandir dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Aish, kenapa tidak diangkat." Rutuk Yunho saat panggilannya yang kesekian kali tidak diangkat oleh orang yang dihubunginya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang terus duduk disamping Ryeowook.

DRRRT DRRRT

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yunho bergetak tanda ada telepon masuk. Dilihatnya caller ID tertulis nama appanya. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi, Yunho mengangkat telepon tersebut. Namun sebelum menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ponsel itu diserahkan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti hanya menerima saja.

"Ne abojie," jawab Jaejoong.

"..."

"Ne," Jaejoong terlihat mengangguk. Membuat Yunho sedikit penasaran. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong mengembalikan ponsel Yunho.

"Abojie ingin bertemu denganku." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Tawar Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong kini melihat kearah Ryeowook.

"Kita akan menyuruh suster untuk menjaganya sebentar." Ucap Yunho yang seakan dapat membaca pikiran Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

Disinilah kini mereka berada, setelah meminta seorang suster untuk menemani Ryeowook. Jaejoong dan Yunho segera bergegas menuju sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Dan kini di depat mereka telah duduk sepasang suami-istri yang sangat mereka kenal. Hening., mereka masih diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mianhae," salah satu diantara mereka kini memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Jaejoong masih menundukan kepalanya. Namun tidak untuk Yunho. Tatapannya terlihat mengintimidasi salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa dengan minta maaf saja dia akan baik-baik saja." ketus Yunho. Dirasakannya jika saat ini genggaman tangan Jaejoong padanya sedikit erat. Dilihatnya Jaejoong masing nundukan kepalanya.

Sementara itu orang mereka temui yang tak lain adalah kedua orang tua Yunho, terutama Mrs. Jung hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong penuh penyesalan saat ini.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku minta maaf atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan padamu selama ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu berpisah dengan Yunho, membuat putramu tidak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Maafkan aku karena keegoisanku selama ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat anak kalian ada di rumah sakit. Mungkin perbuatanku ini tidak bisa termaafkan, tapi kini aku menyesal." Mrs. Jung menatap penuh harap pada Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa memafkanku, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimua selama ini." Yunho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. Terlihat olehnya saat ini jika kini ibunya sangat menyesali perbuatannya selama ini.

Mr. Jung hanya diam tidak ingin mencampuri mereka. Sejak dulu dirinya tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan percintaan Yunho. Bahkan dengan tangan terbuka Mr. Jung menerima Jaejoong saat mereka memutuskan menikah. Hanya saja beliau menyayangkan perbuatan istrinya selama ini.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengusik kalian lagi." Mrs. Jung mengakhiri perkataannya. Tidak ingin lagi berlama-lama berada di tempat yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Jika terus melihat Jaejoong, penyesalannya akan semakin menghantuinya. Dirinya pasrah jika Jaejoong tidak memaafkannya.

"Um-ma," tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat wajahnya yang kini berlinang air mata. Mencoba untuk menatap wajah penuh harap ibu mertuanya saat ini.

"Boo," Yunho terkesiap saat melihat air mata Jaejoong.

"N-ne," Mrs. Jung tersenyum canggung. Dirinya masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong padanya saat ini.

"Jangan membenci kami," lirih Jaejoong menatap Mrs. Jung .

"Aku mohon terima dia sebagai bagian keluarga kalian." Mrs. Jung terkesiap dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Kenapa Jaejoong harus memohon seperti itu. bukankah yang seharusnya meminta amaaf adalah dirinya saat ini.

"Jae, maafkan umma. Umma akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapat maaf darimu." Mohon Mrs. Jung sekali lagi pada Jaejoong.

"U-mma." Gagap Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak ingin ikut campur bicara saat ini. Ummanya datang meminta maaf pada Jaejoong itu adalah keajaiban karena dirinya tahu jika ummanya itu sangat anti dengan yang namanya minta maaf. Sebesar apa pun kesalahannya, ummanya tidak akan pernah mengakui atau pun meminta maaf. Tapi sekarang, ummanya dengan berlinang air mata hanya untuk mendapat maaf dari Jaejoong istrinya. Yeoja yang sudah sangat disakiti ummanya. Bahkan kemarin Mrs. Jung membuat anak mereka masuk rumah sakit karena insiden kecelakaan.

"Jae maafkan umma," Jaejoong bingung harus berkata apa saat ini. Satu sisi dirinya sedikit takut jika ini hanya akal-akalan Mrs. Jung untuk memisahkan mereka lagi. Namun, saat melihat kedua mata sang ibu mertua. Terlihat tidak ada kebohongan di mata tersebut. Jaejoong takut jika sampai salah mengambil keuputusan yang tepat. Namun di dalam hati dirinya berdoa ini bukanlah hanya mimpi semata.

"A-aku me-maafkan umma, a-asalkan umma mau menerima Ryeowook cucu umma." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Ragu, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Apakah dengan memaafkan Mrs. Jung kehidupannya akan berubah atau semakin menderita.

"Ne, umma akan menerima anak kalian." Ujar Mrs. Jung mantab. Air matanya mengalair untuk kesekian kalinya saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Rasa tidak percaya Jaejoong akan memaaafkannya setelah apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini.

DRRRT DRRRT

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yunho berbunyi, membuat mereka menoleh kearah Yunho yang melihat ponselnya.

"Dari rumah sakit," napas Jaejoong sedikit terkecak saat mendengar rumah sakit.

"Angkat Yun," suruh Mr. Jung.

"Yeoboseoyo." Jawab Yunho.

"..."

Yunho mengerutkan dahi mendengar apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"yun, ada apa?" Jaejoong terlihat cemas saat ini.

"Ryeowook sudah sadar. Dan dia mulai histeris saat dia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya." Yunho menatap Jaejoong was-was saat ini. Dilihatnya Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari duduknya dengan terburu-buru saat itu juga. Membuat kedua orang tua Yunho dan Yunho segera mengikuti Jaejoong keluar dari cafe tersebut.

.

.

.

"Wookie!" Jaejoong membuka dengan kasar pintu kamar Ryeowook saat ini. Terlihat beberapa suster dan dokter yang tengah berdiri di depan ranjang Ryeowook. Terlihat pula Ryeowook yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Dapat dilihatnya pula jejak air mata yang masih basah diwajah putranya itu.

"Mrs. Kim kami terpaska membius putra anda karena histeris." Terang sang dokter pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja, otaknya saat ini kembali tidak bisa berpikir jika ada di depan Ryeowook seperti saat ini.

"kami permisi dulu, jika Ryeowook-ssi bangun hubungi saya." Dan dokter serta suster segera meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook. Meinggalkan Jaejoong sindiri bersama Ryeowook yang sudah tertidur.

"Chagi," Jaejoong mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang masih basah karena air mata dengan lembut. Tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook yang memejamkan kedua matanya tertidur. Air matanya kembali mengalir di wajahnya yang sembab.

GREEP

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Yun, anak kita Yun." Jaejoong kembali menumpahkan air matanya saat ini. Mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang ada didalam dadanya saat ini.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Boo. Wookie akan baik-baik saja. kita akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya berjalan kembali." Yunho mencoba menenangkan sang istri yang terlihat sangat kacau. Dibelakang Yunho kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menatap sendu keduanya. Terutama Mrs. Jung yang merasa sangat bersalah dalam hal ini. Beliau hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saat ini.

.

.

Yesung berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit saat ini. Saat Yunho menghubungi mengabari jika Ryeowook sudah sadar dirinya segera bergegas ke rumah sakit. Meninggalkan beberapa meeting di kantor saat itu juga. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada Ryeowook, bagaimana menghadapi Ryeowook yang syock saat tahu yang sebenarnya nanti. Yesung takut jika Ryeowook terpuruk dengan keadaannya saat ini. Takut jika Ryeowook semakin menutup diri pad lingkungan sekitar.

Langkah Yesung terhenti saat melihat Mr dan Mrs. Jung ada di depan kamar rawat Ryeowook saat ini. Sedikit menunduk memberi hormat pada keduanya, Yesung kemudian memasuki kamar rawat adik angkatnya tersebut.

"Ahjumma," suara Yesung sedikit pelan saat ini. Dilihatnya kini Ryeowook yang sudah membuka kedua matanya namuan terlihat sekali jika tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya sekarang. Jaejoong masih mendudukan diri di samping Ryeowook saat ini. Yunho duduk di sofa dengan lesunya, bahkan kini Yunho hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

Perlahan Yesung menghampiri ranjang Ryeowook, berdiri di samping Jaejoong yang belum menyadari kedatangannya saat ini.

PUK

Jaejoong sedikit berjengit saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya saat ini menyadarkannya dari lamunannya saat untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menepuk pundaknya. Dilihatnya Yesung tersenyum padanya.

"Sebaiknya ahjumma istirahat. Biar aku yang bicara padanya." Bujuk Yesung. jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebaiknya kalian mengisi perut kalian dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga Ryeowook." Tawar Yesung pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Yesung-ah, aku titip Ryeowook padamu." Yunho menepuk bahu Yesung.

"Ne," angguk Yesung.

Jaejoong dan Yunho memutuskan untuk menemui kedua orang tua Yunho yang menunggu di luar. Yesung kini beralih pada Ryeowook yang kini memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap keluar jendela. Menempati kursi yang tadi di tempati Jaejoong, yesung kini meraih tangan Ryeowook.

"Aku cacat hyung, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku membuat umma kecewa." Yesung sedikit tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut adiknya itu. digenggamnya jemari tangan Ryeowook erat.

"Wook-ah, dengarkan hyung," Yesung meraih wajah Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

"Ahjumma tidak akan pernah merasa kecewa dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Asal kau tahu, ahjumma sangat menyayangimu. Apa pun kondisimu dia akan tetap menyayangimu, karena kau adalah anak kesayangannya."

"Tapi aku cacat hyung, aku tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi." Air mata Ryeowook kembali membasahhi wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat. Bahakn Ryeowook belum boleh melepas topi rajut yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Tidak ada orang tua yang membenci anaknya karena dia cacat. Masih banyak oarang-orang yang menyayangimu Wook-ah. Apa kau tidak sedih melihat ahjumma yang bersedih karena kecelakaan yang menimpamu. Asal kau tahu, ahjumma lebih memilih kau tidak menolongnya saat itu daripada melihat kau yang terbaring di sini. Jika bisa dia memilih dirinya yang lumpuh daripada kau Wook." Terang Yesung membuat air mata Ryeowook semakin deras keluar.

"Hyung mohon, jangan seperti ini Wook-ah. Hyung sangat menyayangimu, cobalah bangkit dan kembali pada Ryeowook yang biasanya. Ryeowook namdongsaeng hyung yang sangat manja." Ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook semakin tersedu dalam tangisnya saat ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari kini Jaejoong tengah berdiri dibalik pintu mendengar semuanya dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama Boo," Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Kedua orang tua Yunho sudah kembali ke Seoul sepuluh menit yang lalu meninggalkan mereka di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

**5 Tahun kemudian...**

Suara lonceng menggema di seluruh penjuru gereja saat ini. Pintu gereja kini terbuka menampilkan sorang pengantin wanita yang terilhat sangat cantik saat ini dengan digandeng oleh sang ayah berjalan menuju altar. Terlihat di depan altar berdiri seorang namja dengan pastur yang ada di depannya, menunggu calon pengantinnya saat ini yang tengah berjalan menuju altar dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Wajahnya yang cantik menambah kadar keindahannya saat ini. Namja itu Yesung yang kini tengah menunggu calon istrinya. Moon Geun Young yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak lima tahun lalu sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya selamanya.

Yesung segera meriah lengan Geun Young yang diserahkan oleh calon mertuanya. Yesung tersenyum saat menatap wajah calon istrinya itu. Sangat cantik. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Yesung saat ini. Pastur yang sudah memulai khotbahnya.

"Kim Yesung, bersediahkah kau menerima Moon Geun Young sebagai istrimu. Mendampingimu dalam suka mau pun duka. Kaya mau pun miskin. Sehat mau pun sakit sampai Tuhan memisahkan kalian." Pastur sudah mulai membacakan ikrar untuk Yesung.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Yesung mantab.

"Dan kau Moon Geun Young, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Yesung sebagai suamimu. Mendampinginya dalam suka mau pun duka. Kaya mau pun miskin. Sehat mau pun sakit. Sampai Tuhan memisahkan kalian." Pastur kali ini menghadap kearah Geun Young.

"Saya bersedia." Angguk Geun Young dengan tersenyum menatap Yesung yang juga memandangnya.

"Sekarang kalian aku nyatakan sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Kim Yesung, sekarang kau boleh mencium istrimu." Titah sang pastur.

Yesung dan Geun Young kini saling berhadapan. Disingkapnya cadar tipis yang menututpi wajah Geun Young.

"Kau sangat cantik Youngie." Ucap Yesung sedikit menggoda istrinya itu. membuat Geun Young merona merah mendengarnya.

CUP

Yesung mendaratkan kecupan di kening Geun Young yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya saat wajah Yesung mendekat kearahnya.

"Saranghae," bisik Yesung.

"Nado oppa." Balas Geun Young.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta meriah kini diadakan di kediaman Kim malam harinya setelah paginya Yesung melakukan prosesi pernikahan di gereja. Beberapa rekan bisnis berdatangan untuk memberikan selamat atas pernikahan Yesung dan Geun Young. Bahkan pesta itu terlihat sangar meriah dan mewah. Dan saat ini Yesung dan Geun Young tengah sibuk menyambut para tamu yang sudah mulai berdatangan untuk memberikannya selamat. Bahkan beberapa rangkaian bunga diterima dari beberapa teman Yesung yang tidak bisa datang

"Hyung, chukkae. Akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan Youngie noona." Seorang namja mungil menghampiri Yesung dan Geun Young. Namja yang terlihat memakai kursi roda tersenyum kearah Yesung, membuat Yesung terlihat sumringah saat ini.

"Wookie!" pekik Yesung girang membuat Geun Young menggelengkan kepala. Diikutinya Yesung yang kini tengah mengampiri namja yang tak lain adalah Ryeowook.

"Kenapa baru datang Wookie-ah?" tanya Geun Young yang sudah ada disamping Yesung.

"Mianhae noona, ini semua karena ulah Hyejoong yang sedikit berulah hari ini. Jadinya kami tidak bisa menghadiri upacara pernikahan kalian." Jawab Yesung.

""Sungie," tiba-tiba saja terdengar panggilan dari arah belakang Yesung dengan suara yang sangat familiar oleh Yesung.

"Jaejoong ahjumma." Yesung sedikit membungkuk pada Jaejoong.

"Youngie, kau cantik sekali malam ini." Puji Jaejoong saat melihat Geun Young yang menurutnya sangat cantik malam ini.

"terima kasih ahjumma, tapi ahjumma tetap yang tercantik." Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sepertinya dirinya akan mendapatkan teman baru kali ini.

"Boo," kini terdengar panggilan untuk Jaejoong yang sangat Yesung kenal.

Tak berapa lama seorang namja datang menghampiri mereka dengan menggendong seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam gendongannya.

"Umma," panggil yeoja kecil tersebut pada Jaejoong.

"Hyejoongie kenapa eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengambil alih gendongan Hyejoong dari namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"Lapal umma," rengeknya. Membuat mereka yang melihatnya terkikik geli melihat tingkah bocah yang berusia lima tahun itu. pipinya yang gembul membuatnya semakin imut saat orang-orang melihatnya.

"Hyejoong lapar eoh, kalau begitu kita ambil makanan bair Hyejoongie tidak lapar lagi." Ajak Jaejoong yang mendapatkan anggukan dari sang putri kecilnya itu. yunho hanya tersenyum dan sedikit mengacak rambut Hyejoong gemas saat Jaejoong lewat didepannya untuk mengambil makanan di meja makan yang tersedia.

"Chukkae Yesung-ah, akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan Geun Young." Yunho menjabat tangan Yesung.

"Gomawo ahjussi," angguk Yesung.

"Hyung, apa hyung jadi pergi bulan madu ke Canada?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berbisik. Yesung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, namun hal itu membuat Geun Young yang tidak mengerti sedikit mengerutkan kening.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' batinnya.

"Hyung, cepat berikan aku keponakan ne," celetuk Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat Geun Young yang mendengarnya sedikit memerah

"Hei Wook, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu di depan Geun Young. Lihat wajahnya sudah merona." Tunjuk Yunho.

"A-ani ahjussi." Geun Young Menundukan kepalanya malu. Sedikit merutuki diri sendiri kenpa dirinya tidak ikut Jaejoong saja bersama Hyejoong tadi.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik appa, bukankah nanti appa akan mendapatkan cucu dari Yesung hyung nantinya, hahaha." Ryeowook tertawa.

PLAK

"Aww," Ryeowook mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat sentuhan sayang Jaejoong yang baru saja datang dengan Hyejoong.

"Umma sakit." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hihihihi, oppa lucu." Hyejoong tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Ryeowook saat ini. Gadis kecil itu didudukan Jaejoong dipangkuan Ryeowook saat ini.

"Kau ini berbicara apa eoh? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu pada Geun Young." Kesal Jaejoong yang merasa Ryeowook terlalu jauh menggoda Geun Young.

"Hahahahaha," tak berapa lama terdengar tawa dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di balkon kamarnya di kediaman Kim saat ini. Setelah selesai pesta pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menginap. Hyejoong kebetulan juga sudah tidur di kamar barsama Ryeowook.

GREEP

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya. Melingkar di peutnya saat ini. Jaejoong terlihat menyamankan diri dalam pelukan tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang Boo."bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli karena Yunho menyentuh salah satu titik sensitivenya.

"Aniya Yun." Jaejoong menggelelngkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang Boo? Yesung akhirnya menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya." Yunho menelusuri rahang Jaejoong dari belakang.

""Ne, aku bahagia sekali." Angguk Jaejoong.

"Tapi satu yang masih membuatku sedih." Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya saat memikirkan seseorang.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya.

"Boo, dengarkan aku." Yunho kini menatap wajah sendu Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kita akan terus berusaha untuk membuat Ryeowook kembali berjalan seperti semula." Tutur Yunho yang kini menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yun, ini sudah lima tahun dan belum ada perkembangan yang siginifikan pada kaki Ryeowook. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang umma yang tidak bisa membuat anaknya bahagia." Kini setitik kristal bening mulai menetes di mata Jaejoong.

"Kau adalah ibu yang hebat untuk Ryeowook dan Hyejoong Boo. Kau adalah ibu yang terbaik karena bisa menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuk Ryeowook selama aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Kau jika ibu yang baik untuk mereka." Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian untuk Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa gagal Yun,"

"Ssst." Yunho menempelakan telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong agar Jaejoong tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi.

"Kita pasti bisa membuat Ryeowook kembali berjalan lagi." Yunho kem,bali meyakinkan Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat putus asa.

"Bulan depan operasi Ryeowook akan kembali dilakukan untuk mengembalikan stuktur syaraf dan tulang Ryeowook." Jelas Yunho.

"Kita berdoa saja semoga operasi kali berhasil." Ucap Yunho yang kini menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Dapat terlihat jika dalam mata Jaejoong terbesit kekhawatiran saat mendengar kata operasi.

"Ne," Jaejoong mengangguk lesu.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja. besok kita akan kambali ke Seoul." Yunho menuntun Jajeoong ke tempat tidur. Mereka sudah cukup lelah satu hari ini karena pernikahan Yesung.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana kediaman Kim saat sarapan terlihat ramai kali ini. Beberapa teriakan atau pun pekikan kini menggema di rumah besar itu. rumah yang kini hanya ditinggali oleh Yesung dan istrinya sekarang.

"Oppa, ini punyaku?" Hyejoong menarik segelas susu saat Ryeowook akan mengambilnya.

"Hyejoongie, itu punya oppa, punya sedang dibuat umma." Ryeowook mencoba untuk merebut susu yang ada ditangan adiknya itu.

"Chillo, ini punyaku."Hyejoong masih kukuh mempertahankan susu yang kini ada ditangannya.

PLAK

Sebuah geplakan mendarat di kepala Ryeowook dengan sadisnya. Terlihat sang pelaku tengah berkacak pinggang dengan membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyejoong eoh?" Ryeowook menelan ludah saat Jaejoong bertanya dengan aura gelapnya saat ini.

'Mati aku.' Batin Ryeowook.

"A-aku-""Umma ini susu punyaku ne." Tiba-tiba saja Hyejoong memotong perkataan Ryeowook sambil menunjukan segelas susu pada Jaejoong dengan senyum polosnya.

"Hah," Jajeoong sedikit menghela napas sebentar.

"Hyejoongie, itu susu milik Ryeowook oppa. Punya Hyejoong ini." Jaejoong tiba-tiba meletakan segelas susu dihadapan Hyejoong. Terlihat mata bulat itu berbinar saat melihat warna merah muda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Stobely." Pekiknya girang. Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Adiknya itu memang tidak akan bisa lepas dari yang warna pink.

""Oppa, ini susunya Joongie kembalikan." Hyejoong menyodorkan segelas susu yang sejak tadi menjadi rebutan keduanya dengan polosnya.

"Kau ini." Ryeowook mengacak rambut Hyejoong yang sudah diikat dua.

"Sudahlah Wook, jangan kau ganggu adikmu. Jika disudah kesal kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Jaejoong terlihat masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk para penghuni rumah tersebut saat ini.

"Hiks...hiks..." samar terdengar suara isakan. Dan dengan gerakan lambat keduanya menatap horo Hyejoong yang saat ini terlihat meneteskan air matanya.

'Mati aku.' Batin keduanya. Dan akan dipastikan jika Hyejoong sudah menangis akan sulit untuk ditenangkan jika buka oleh ayahnya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Yunho yang saat ini masih terlelap didalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa maid terlihat sibuk membawa beberapa koper dari dalam rumah untuk dimasukan kedalam mobil limosin yang sudah terparkir rapi di depan rumah. Terlihat pula sang nyonya besar tengah memberikan intruksi menata koper-koper tersebut di dalam bagasi.

"Ummaaa," tiba-tiba saja Hyejoong berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang menata barang-barang mereka.

BRUKK

Hyejoong langsung menubruk kaki Jaejoong yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Hyejoong kenapa eoh?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih menata barang-barang terakhirnya di bagasi.

"Hyejoong bocan umma, Wookie oppa cedang bicala dengan Yecung oppa cama Geun Young eonni." Rajuk yeoja cantik itu.

"Kenapa tidak bermain dengan appa saja eoh. Bukankah Hyejoong suka sekali jika mengganggu appa eoh."

"Appa tidak celu umma. Cejak tadi belmain cama kotak hitam itu." adu Hyejoong.

"Kotak hitam?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi.

"Emm," angguk Hyejoong.

"Maksud Hyejoong laptop." Seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang putri Jaejoong mencoba menjawab apa yang dimaksud Hyejoong.

"Molla umma." Hyejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kka, sebaiknya Hyejoong siap-siap. Kita sebentsar lagi pulang ke Seoul." Jaejoong menggendong Hyejoong seperti koala.

"Yeaaay," girang Hyejoong. Jaejoong pun memasuki rumahnya dengan sesekali menggoda Hyejoong.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah ada di taman belakang, kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Kedua matanya terpejam. Seolah dirinya tengah menikmati suasana taman yang hening. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Sepertinya dirinya sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini sejak dirinya pindah ke Seoul lima tahun yang. Dirinya merindukan suasana tenang seperti ini. Ryeowook menyukai rumah barunya di Seoul, namun dirinya merasa bahwa di sinilah rumahnya. Rumah dimana dirinya tumbuh sejak kecil.

"Sedang apa di sini?" sebuah suara mengembalikan alam bawah sadar Ryeowook. Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Hyung, noona." Ryeowook tersenyum saat melihat Yesung dan Geun Young.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Wook-ah?" tanya Geun Young sambil tersenyum.

"Aniyo, hanya sedikit mengenang masa lalu." Pandangan Ryeowook kini lurus kedepan saat ini.

"Hyung pasti akan merindukanmu Wook-ah." Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"Bukankah sudah ada Geun Young noona, buat apa merindukanku." Celetuk Ryeowook.

"Aku dan dirimu beda Ryeowookie. Kau itu adiknya, sedangkan aku itu istrinya." Geun Young tersenyum.

"Hyung dan noona pasti datang kan saat aku operasi nanti. Aku ingin kalian ada saat aku bisa berjalan lagi." Ryeowook kini menatap keduanya penuh harap.

"Kami pasti akan datang Wookie, jika sampai hyungmu ini lupa. Noona akan menyeretnya."

"Baiklah, aku pegang janji nooa, jika sampai kalian tidak datang aku akan marah pada kalian." Ancam Ryeowook yang membuahkan tawa dari Yesung dan Geun Young mendengar ancaman Ryeowook barusan.

"Aish kalian ini," rutuk Ryeowook kesal.

"Oppaaaa!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang. Kontan membuat ketiga menoleh ke belakang saat melihat Hyejoong yang tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Hyejoong kenapa kemari?" tanya Geun Young sambil menggendong Hyejoong.

"Umma bilang kalau sudah waktunya belangkat." Jawab Hyejoong dengan cadelnya.

"Kalau begitu Hyejoong pamit dulu dengan Geun Young noona dan Yesung hyung ne." Suruh Ryeowook.

"Eonni oppa Hyejoong dan Wookie oppa pulang ke Seoul ne." Pamit Hyejoong yang membuat Geun Young dan Yesung tertawa melihat bocah llima tahun itu.

"Aigoo, eonni pasti akan merindukan uri Hyejoong nanti." Goda Geun Young dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

"Kalau eonni melindukan Hyejoong, eonni datang saja ke lumah Hyejoong. Nanti Hyejoong ajak main cama balby." Jawab Hyejoong yang kembali membuat Geun Young tertawa gemas melihatnya.

"Hyung, noona aku pulang dulu." Ryeowook berpamitan pada Yesung dan Geun Young. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook tanda perpisahan begitu pula dengan Geun Young.

"Ayo kita ke depan." Yesung mendorong kursi roda Yesung dan Geun Young menggendong Hyejoong.

Saat mereka sudah ada di depan rumah, tampak Jaejoong tengah berpamitan dengan beberapa maid yang sudah mengambdi padanya selama ini.

"Yesung-ah kami pulang dulu." Pamit Yunho pada Yesung untuk mengambil alih kursi roda Ryeowook guna membantu Ryeowook untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

" Kami pulang dulu Youngie," Jaejoong mengambil alih gendongan Hyejoong.

"Ne ahjumma, sering-seringlah kemari." Angguk Geun Young.

"Hati-hati di jalan ahjussi." Yesung membantu Yunho untuk memasukan kursi roda Ryeowook kedalam bagasi yang sudah hampir penuh dengan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Setelahnya kini Yunho yang paling akhir masuk kedalam mobil. Yesung dan Geun Young melambaikan tangan saat mobil itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan rumah besar tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan mereka Youngie." Gumam Yesung yang mendapat senyuman dari istrinya.

"Ne, rumah ini kembali sepi setelah mereka pergi oppa." Geun Young menyetujui.

.

.

.

**satu bulan kemudian...**

jaejoong, Yunho, Yesung, Geun Young, Mr dan Mrs. Jung kini tengah duduk di depan ruang operasi. Mereka terlihat sangat was-was saat ini. Terlihat Jaejoong yang terus menundukan kepala dengan mulut yang tak hentinya melantunkan doa saat ini. Mrs. Jung juga terlihat sangat tegang saat ini. Mereka berharap operasi kali ini akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Dan sejak tiga jam yang lalu Ryeowook ada di dalam ruangan tersebut guna melakukan operasi. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat tegang selama operasi berjalan sampai saat ini. Belum ada tanda-tanda jika operasi tersebut akan selesai. Mereka sangat berharap operasi kali ini berhasil. Mereka berharap Ryeowook bisa kembali bisa mnggunakan kedua kakinya meski pun tidak sempurna. Asalkan Ryeowook bisa kembali berjalan sudah membuat mereka bahagia. Terutama Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu berdoa dan berusaha untuk membantu Ryeowook kembali bisa berjalan kembali.

"Ryeowook pasti akan kembali berjalan Boo." Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat gelisah saat ini. Dirinya tahu jika semalam Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan operasi Ryeowook hari ini. Kemarin saja Jaejoong sempat pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa agar operasi hari ini berhasil.

"Yun, aku takut." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang sejak tadi terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Besabarlah Boo," Yunho kini memilih memeluk Jaejoong agar tenang. Sebenarnya Jaejoong saja yang gusar, dirinya juga sangat gusar sama seperti Jaejoong. Namun sebagai kepala keluarga, dirinya mencoba untuk tenang agar dirinya bisa menenangkan Jaejoong. Dirinya harus kuat agar bisa menguatkan keluarga kecilnya yang bisa dibilang baru saja kembali bersatu itu.

Mereka masih terus menunggu sampai lampu diatas pintu dihadapan mereka berubah yang tadinya berwarna merah kini berubah menjadi hijau. Menandakan jika operasi yang mereka tunggu akhirnya selesai. Jaejoong yang pertama menyadarinya langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Segera saja dirinya menghambur ke hadapan seorang dokter yang masih belum melepas masker di wajahnya yang terlihat lelah tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana operasinya?" tanya Jaejoong was-was. Dibelakangnya terlihat Yunho sudah berdiri. Mr dan Mrs. Jung juga sudah ikut berdiri. Yesung dan Geun Young berharap cemas dengan perkataan yang akan dikeluarkan sang dokter setelah ini.

Dokter tersebut sekilas memperhatikan wajah-wajah cemas dihadapannya saat ini. Sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik napas sebentar. Dokter tersebut membuka maskernya untuk bicara.

"Operasi kali ini berjalan baik, struktur syaraf dan tulang Ryeowook sudah dikembalikan seperti semula. Hanya perlu melakukan teraphy agar fungsi kakinya kembali seperti tidak akan sempurna saat sebelum kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Setidaknya pasien bisa kembali berjalan. Dan juga pasien juga harus melalui beberapa tahan agar bisa kembali menggunakan kakinya kembali. Mungkin teraphy yang akan dijalani akan sedikit menyakitkan dan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar." Jelas sang dokter.

"Kami mengerti dokter, terima kasih sudah membantu kami selama ini." Angguk Yunho.

"Kalau begitu saya permis dulu. Pasien akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar rawatnya sebentar lagi." Dokter tersebut segera berpamitan pada Yunho dan Jajeoong.

"Jaejoongie, kita akan melihat Ryeowook nanti. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Umma tahu sejak kemarin kau tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena operasi hari ini bukan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu ke kantin."suruh Mrs. Jung yang melihat Jaejoong sedikit pucat. Dirinya juga tahu jika menantunya itu sangat tegang sejak kemarin memikirkan operasi Ryeowook kali ini.

"Yun,bawalah Jaejoong ke kantin rumah sakit, sejak semalam dia juga belum makan kan." Suruh Mrs. Jung pada Yunho.

"Ne, umma. Kajja Jae sebaiknya kau isi dulu perutmu. Kita akan melihat Ryeowook setelah dipindahkan saja." ajak Yunho sambil menuntun Jaejoong meninggalkan pintu operasi dihadapan mereka.

"Ahjumma," panggil Yesung yang sudah berdiri. Mrs. Jung tersenyum pada Yesung.

"Maaf tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian." Sesal Mrs. Jung.

"Gwenchana ahjumma, Jaejoong ahjumma sudah mewakili kalian bukan." Jawab Geun Young. Mereka masih menunggu pintu operasi terbuka. Menunggu Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Maafkan sikapku dulu. Karena keegoisanku Ryeowook menjadi seperti ini. Karena aku juga dia tidak bisa melihat ayahnya selama tujuh belas tahun." Sekali lagi Mrs. Jung menyesali semua perbuatannya selama ini.

"Sudahlah ahjumma, bukankah Jaejoong ahjumma sudah memaafkan ahjumma dan melupakan semuanya. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah memulai semua dari awal. Kita lupakan semua yang telah terjadi. bukankah Jajeoong ahjumma dan Yunho ahjussi sudah kembali bersama. Bahkan sekarang sudah memberikan cucu perempuan untuk kalian." Geun Young berkata bijak.

"Tapi tetap saja ini semua ini salahku, jika bukan karena aku Ryeowook tidak akan kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya dirinya bisa seperti pemuda yang lain meraih mimpinya. Bukannya duduk di kursi roda selama lima tahun untuk pengobatan kakinya. Seharusnya Ryeowook sekarang sudah menjadi pemusik yang hebat. Dan karena aku juga Ryeowook semakin tertutup." Masih ingat diingatan Mrs. Jung saat mendengar tangisan Ryeowook saat ini. Dia mendengar dengan jelas jika Ryeowook tidak akan bisa penyanyi dengan kondisinya seperti ini. Dan seharusnya dua hari telah kecelakaan terjadi Ryeowook akan mengikuti audisi sebuah management artis dari Seoul yang sedang mengadakan audisi di Busan. Namun, cita-cita itu hanya angan-angan belakang sekarang.

"Mungkin bukan takdir Ryeowook untuk terjun dalam dunia musik. Manusia hanya bisa berencana tapi Tuhanlah yang menentukan apakah rencana itu akan terjadi atau tidak. jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua mungkin saja Ryeowook akan bisa meraih cita-citanya." Yesung menerawang menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang operasi terbuka lebar dan tak berapa lama ranjang dimana Ryeowook terbaring kini tengah didorong oleh beberapa suster untuk dibawa ke kamar rawat. Terlihat sekali wajah lelah Ryeowook saat ini. Mereka segera mengikuti paa suster dari belakang. Mr. Jung segera menghubungi Yunho untuk memberitahu jika Ryeowook sudah keluar dari ruang operasi. Mungkin ini salah satu harapan untuk memulai sebuah lembaran baru kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh penonton kini menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan saat ini. Para penonton yang didominasi para yeoja baik muda, dewasa, maupun anak-anak atau remaja terlihat berteriak-teriak menyebut para idola mereka yang tengah beraksi di atas panggung saat ini. Light stick berwarna biru kini menyinari seluruh ruangan yang sangat luas tersebut saat ini. Beberapa namja tengah meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka di atas panggung besar dihadapan mereka saat ini. Menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang membuat para yeoja tersebut rela berdesak-desakan untuk dapat menonton mereka saat ini.

"KYAAA RYEOWOOK OPPA SARANGHAE!"

"SIWON OPPA!"

"Suara Joong Won oppa indah sekali."

Itulah salah satu dari beberapa teriakan dari para yeoja yang terlihat sangat histeris saat para idola mereka mulai mendekati mereka.

Super Junior

Itulah nama dari seelompok namja yang saat ini tengah melakukan aksi panggung mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebuah boy band yang mulai naik daun dua tahun ini karena para anggotanya memiliki suara yang berkualitas. Tak hanya itu, wajah tampan juga menjadi nilai plus untuk mereka. Apalagi dengan kehadiran anggota terakhir mereka yang begabung satu tahun yang lalu membuat grup tersebut semakin melejit dibelantika musik Korea saat ini. Jung Ryeowook yang sejak satu tahun bergabung dengan mereka membuat formasi mereka menjadi lengkap dengan total anggota sebanyak tiga belas orang. Bahkan kini dirinya masuk kedalam main vocal dalam grup tersebut, sebuah posisi yang sangat penting dalam grup tersebut.

.

.

Lampu tiba-tiba menjadi gelap saat mereka semua sudah menutup konser mereka kali ini. Setelah berterima kasih pada para fans yang sudah menonton, mereka segera meninggal panggung menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka karena konser sudah berakhir.

"Jung ryeowook ada yang ingin menemuimu." Teriak salah satu staff pada Ryeowook yang terlihat tengah berbicara dengan para member Super Junior.

"Ah ne," Ryeowook segera berdiri untuk menyambut tamu yang menemuinya.

"Oppaaaaa!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang saat ini tengah beristirahat pasca konser.

"Hyejoongie?" Ryeowook hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ini. Jika ada Hyejoong berarti kedua orang tuanya juga ada di sini juga.

"Aigoo, Hyejoongie cantik sekali." Tiba-tiba saja salah satu member menghampiri Hyejoong. Dengan gemasnya dicubitnya pipi cubby gadis mungil tersebut.

"sungmin oppa juga tampan kok." Hyejoong terlihat tersipu menjawab.

"Hyejoong kemari dengan siapa eoh?" kali ini pertanyaan dari seorang member yang menjadi leader mereka.

"Dengan umma dan appa." Jawab Hyejoong polos.

"Lalu kemana umma dan appa Hyejoongie?" kini Ryeowooklah yang bertanya pada sang adik. Ditepuknya ruang kosong disamping untuk Hyejoong duduk.

"Emm umma dan appa sedang bicara dengan manager oppa di sebelah. Karena bosan Hyejoong kemari sendiri." Jawab Hyejoong yang kini memilih duduk dipangkuan Ryeowook. Sepertinya gadis yang kini akan menginjak usia tujuh tahun itu sangat merindukan sang kakak yang saat ini terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Oppa boggoshipo." Tiba-tiba saja Hyejoong melesakan wajahnya dileher Ryeowook. Kebiasaannya saat merindukan Ryeowook.

"Kau ini," diacaknya rambut Hyejoong, senyum tipis merekah di bibir tipis Ryeowook. Dirinya juga bisa dikatakan sangat merindukan keluarganya apalagi adik satu-satunya itu.

"Anyeong," tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan para member Super Junior saat ini. Mereka yang tengah membersihkan wajah karena make up seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ne anyeong balas mereka kecuali Ryeowook yang saat ini hanya diam melihat tamu mereka yang baru saja masuk.

"Umma," tiba-tiba saja Hyejoong menghampiri sang umma yang tersenyum pada kedua putra dan putrinya.

"Aigoo uri Hyejoong manja sekali eoh." Jaejoong sang umma memeluk Hyejoong yang terlihat sangat manja.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan pada kalian." Tiba-tiba saja sang manager berkata sedikit serius. Membuat suasana sedikit hening kali ini.

"Leeteuk-ah mungkin kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kita bicarakan saat ini. Mengingat ada keluarga Jung disini." Leeteuk sang leader mengangguk mendengar ucapan sang manager. Semua member kini menatap penuh tanya pada sang manager saat ini. Penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kehadiran Mr dan Mrsa. Jung kemari adalah ingin menjadikan kalian brand ambasador untuk perusahan mereka dan ikon untuk cafe mereka." Jelas sang nmanager. Kedua belas member sontak membulatkan kedua mata mereka kecuali Ryeowook. Siapa yang tidak tahu Jung's Corp dan J&R Group. Dua perusahaan raksasa yang dimiliki keluarga Jung. Bahkan salah satu member mereka adalah pewaris tunggal kedua perusahaan tersebut.

"Maksud umma?" tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook bertanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Di dudukannya pantat Jaejoong disamping Ryeowook yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa alasan kalian memilih kami sebagai model perusahaan kalian Mr. Jung?" tanya Leeteuk pada Yunho yang masih berdiri di sebelah manager mereka.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus menjadikan kalian model perusahaan kami. Mungkin karena kalian sedang naik daun." Jawab Yunho tenang. Sementara itu Ryeowook masih menatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang memangku Hyejoong.

"Ish, oppa menakutkan." Hyejoong sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan Ryeowook.

"Umma bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" sekali lagi Ryeowook bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada chagi." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Diusapnya kepala Ryeowook lembut. Sudah lama dirinya tidak seperti ini. Mungkin karena kesibukan Ryeowook dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin berkurang. Apalagi Ryeowook yang sejak menjadi member Super Junior tinggal bersama para member di dorm. Ryeowook hanya pulang saat mendapat libur saja dari management.

"Oh ya, kalian juga kami undang di acara ulang tahun Hyejoong yang ke tujuh minggu depan." Celetuk Jajeoong tiba-tiba.

"Eh, jinjja?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Ne oppa, Hyejoong ingin oppadeul datang di ulang tahun Hyejoong minggu depan." Hyejoong meyakinkan. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu adalah salah satu fans boy band tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang di acara ulang tahun putri kalian Mr dan Mrs. Jung." Leeteuk menyetujui.

"Jangan terlalu formal pada mereka hyung, panggil saja ahjussi dan ahjumma saja." suruh Ryeowook.

"Itu tidak sopan Ryeowook-ah," ucap salah satu member yang memiliki kepala sedikit besar.

"Tidak apa-apa Joong Won-ah. Jika kalian memanggil kami seperti tadi seperti ada jarak saja. bukankah kita ini sudah menjadi keluarga.

"Ne ahjumma," kali ini seorang namja dengan lesung pipitnya yang bicara.

"Uwaaa siwon oppa tampan sekali." Tiba-tiba saja Hyejoong bersorak. Hal ini mendapat lirikan tajam dari Yunho dan Ryeowook.

'Apa maksudnya, aku yang paling tampan,' pikir keduanya. Aigoo, sepertinya kedua ayah dan anak itu tidak ingin ketampanannya tersisihkan oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Wookie-ah, tolong nanti kau antar Hyejoong pulang ne." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Apalagi kini Hyejoong sudah berpindah kepangkuannya.

"Umma, kenapa Hyejoong tidak pulang dengan kalian saja. kami masih harus membereskan perlengkapan kami." Rajuk Ryeowook. Sadarkah kau Jung Ryeowook jika kini semua mata tertuju padamu. Dan sepertinya para member kini tahu salah satu sifat Ryeowook yang tak lain manja. Padahal sejak mereka tinggal bersama, mereka tidak pernah melihat sifat manja Ryeowook. Dan sepertinya sifat itu akan muncul jika sudah bersama keluarganya.

"Sudahlah Wook, biarlah nanti kita antar Hyejoong pulang bersama. Hyejoong maukan?" kali ini namja dengan tubuh gempal yang bicara.

"Emm," angguk Hyejoong antusias.

"Shindong oppa baik sekali." Puji Hyejoong.

"Ya sudah kami pulang dulu." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik."

CHUP

Tak lupa Jaejoong mendaratkan kecupan di kening Ryeowook dan Hyejoong.

"Umma pulang dulu ne," pamit Jaejoong.

"Dadada umma," Hyejoong melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaga adikmu Wook-ah," kali ini Yunho yang bicara.

"Hati-hati ahjussi ahjumma," Leeteuk mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu.

"Hyejoong-ah, benar kau mengundang kami di ulang tahunmu minggu depan?"

"Ne Donghae oppa." Jawab Hyejoong.

"Wah, apsti banyak makanan disana nanti." Girang beberapa member.

"Eunhyuk hyung, apa selain makanan tidak ada lagi yang ada di otakmu." Ucapan pedas kini terdengar.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun," Eunhyuk sedikit tidak terima.

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Leeteuk menengahi sebelum adu mulut mereka semakin besar.

"Ryeowook-ah, sepertinya begabungnya dirimu adalah dewi fortuna untuk kami. Terima kasih."

"Ne Heechul hyung."

Semua member pun segera mengambil barang-barang mereka. Mobil van mereka sudah menunggu. Karena mereka akan mengantar Hyejoong terlebih dahulu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu sekalian mengajak Hyejoong. Betapa beruntungnya gadis kecil itu yang bisa setiap saat bertemu dengan idolanya. Bahkan bisa makan bersama dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun terlihat sangat meriah, apalagi dengan kehadiran Super Junior ditengah-tengah mereka. Membuat para tamu undangan yang didominasi anak-anak tampak bersorak senang saat ini. Tidak disangka jika akan bertemu dengan idola mereka saat ini. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan meminta foto bersama. Pesta sepertinya berjalan dengan baik. Pesta yang diadakan di salah satu hotel milik Jungs Corp terlihat seperti pesta putri kerajaan saat ini. Hyejoong yang terlihat sangat cantik karena menuruni kecantikan sang umma. Sempurna. Itulah yang ada dipikiran para tamu undangan. Bahkan rekan bisnis mereka tak luput dalam undangan tersebut. Jung Hyejoong putri tunggal keluarga Jung adik dari Jung Ryeowook member Super Junior. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang sempurna. Keluarga yang sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya. Apa yang diinginkan selalu terpenuhi. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat gadis tujuh tahun tersebut merasa sombong atas apa yang dimilikinya. Jaejoong selalu mengajarkan agar selalu bersyukur atas apa yang sudah didapatnya. Selalu rendah hati dan tidak memandang rendah orang lain. Bahkan Hyejoong memiliki sifat dermawan. Suka membantu teman-temannya yang sedang kesusahan. Tidak memamerkan kekayaan keluarganya. Dan Jaejoong sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. dirinya mendidik Hyejoong agar tidak selalu mengandalkan uang untuk medapatkan sesuatu. Jaejoong selalu mengajarkan Hyejoong untuk mau berbaur dengan semua orang, baik itu kaya atau pun miskin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini hanya memandang kedua anak mereka yang kini tengah asyik bercengkerama satu sama lain bersama member Super Junior. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati oborlan mereka yang tak jarang mereka menggoda Hyejoong dengan bertanya siapa member yang sangat diidolakannya. Dan saat Hyejoong menyebut nama Ryeowook mereka langsung heboh sendiri. Bahkan mereka sanmpai menanyakan alasannya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Jaejoong mengulas senyumnya saat ini. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi untuknya. Kehidupannya bisa dikatakan sempurna sekarang. Keluarga yang sangat mencintainya. Anak-anak yang sangat menyayanginya. Suami yang sangat dincintainya.

GREEP

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong, mendekapnya agar meratap.

"Apa kau bahagia Boo?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"Ne aku sangat bahagia Yun." angguk Jaejoong.

"Kalian adalah anugerah Tuhan untuk Yun." Jaejoong masih memperhatikan kedua putra dan putrinya yang masih saling bercanda. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong saat ini.

"Terima kasih kau mau kembali padaku Boo, entah apa jadinya aku jika saat itu aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Mungkin kecelakaan Ryeowook saat ini memberikan kita hikmah. Karena kecelakaan Ryeowook umma sadar akan semua kesalahannya pada kita. Karena kecelakaan itu keluarga kita dan kembali bersatu." Jaejoong menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yunho yang sangat hangat itu.

"Ne, bahkan Ryeowook sekarang bisa meraih cita-ticanya sebagai penyanyi. kita juga tidak menyangka jika Ryeowook akan berjuang keras agar bisa sembuh. Aku bersyukur saat ini karena Ryeowook bisa kembali normal tidak kurang satu apa pun."

"Dan terima kasih kau telah melahirkan Hyejoong untukku. Terima kasih kau sudah membesarkan kedua anak kita dengan baik. Terima kasih telah mendidik kedua anak kita dengan baik. kau sudah mengajarkan kesederhanaan untuk mereka. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mengajarkan mereka bagaimana pentingnya keluarga pada mereka." Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yunho. Rasanya kehidupannya sudah sangat sempurna saat ini. Dirinya tidak ingin meminta apa-apa lagi selain selalu bersama keluarganya sampai dirinya menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Aku adalah orang yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan wanita sepertimu Jung Jaejoong. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jung Yunho. Lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri."

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini beralih memperhatikan kedua anak mereka yang terlihat tertawa dengan sangat keras. Rasa syukur terus mereka panjatkan kepada Tuhan memberikan keluarga yang sempurna untuk mereka. Berdoa agar kehidupan mereka akan terus seperi ini sampai akhir hayat mereka nanti. Keluarga yang bahagia adalah harta sempurna untuk mereka. Tidak perlu kaya, tidak perlu memiliki banyak uang untuk merasa bahagia. Yang penting adalah kebersamaan diantara mereka yang terpenting. Saling mencurahkan kasih sayang dan cinta satu sama lain. Uang mudah dicari, namun kebahagian dan cinta keluarga tidak bisa didapat dengan uang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga, setelah sekian lama mengalami penundaan karena kesibuka Ryan. Buat yang sudah nunggu ff ini silahkan menikmati. Mian jika akhirnya sedikit mengecewakan. Ryan sudah berusaha dengan baik untuk mengembalikan alur cerita yang sebenarnya. Namun karena efek dari lamanya penundaan akhirnya hasilnya seperti ini.

Mian jika masih ada typo dalam tulisan ini, Ryan sudah berusaha mengedit agar tidak banyak typo yang bertebaran. Terima kasih buat yang sudah memberikan reviewnya untuk ff ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for:**

**Airamia44,cichangmin,mcaryeong,etwina,YJ,zilnaen,MyryeongKU,Nina317Elf,Ryeong721,sushimakipark,UmeWookie,azahra88,allint2709,diyas,Yewook Turtle,abilhikmah,yourparadise,gothiclolits89**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buat yang nungguin ff ryan yang lain sabar ne, mungkin Ryan sekarang ngk bisa cepet-cepet update seperti awal-awal Ryan masuk Ffn. jadi yang masih nunggu ff ryan sabar ne. ryan pasti akan melanjutkan ff ryan yang lain kok tenang saja.


End file.
